The rise of Xaver -ultimate storm- (III)
by Titanflame
Summary: Here is the third and final part: Xaver continues to fight against Dark Blade and his henchmen, but every time they are defeated they come back stronger and stronger. But when the true intentions of the destroyer of worlds are discovered, things will take an unexpected turn that could perhaps lead the forces of evil to victory.
1. Before the storm

_**The rise of Xaver -Ultimate Storm-**_

_**Chapter 1: before the storm**_

**Hello my friends, and welcome to the third and final story of "The Rise of Xaver". I suggest you to read the first two stories: "The Rise Of Xaver -The Begining-" and "The Rise Of Xaver -Days to Nome-".**

* * *

Xaver had just witnessed the death of his master, Nava. Before the latter disappeared before his eyes, he asked Xaver to promise him that even if his master is no longer at his side he will continued to fight and never lose his determination. When Nava had completely dissolved in the air, being carried away by the strong wind, the silver wolf looked at the sky with a determined expression. He knew that before long, Dark Blade would come on Earth, but this didn't intimidate him, Xaver had now become quite strong and had full confidence in his abilities.

Shortly thereafter Aniu, Xaver's guide, appeared behind him to comfort him in the event that Nava's disappearance had brought him down, but she only needed to observe his gaze that burned with tenacity to understand, that although Xaver was profoundly saddened by the death of his master, he felt even stronger.

_Aniu: "Xaver, Nava is in the astral world now and ..."_

_Xaver's mind: "I know, Aniu._ _I promised to my master that I would remain strong and not allow negative emotions to hinder my target"_

Before returning to Nome Xaver started looking at the sky again and began to speak aloud to Dark Blade as if he were right in front of him, somehow Xaver perceived the presence of the world destroyer despite they was very far away.

Xaver: "I'm not afraid of you anymore, Dark Blade! If you just try to put a foot on this ground I will face you with all my strength!"

* * *

_**Later...**_

Xaver returned to Nome flying, he landed on the beach where Aleu was waiting for him. Immediately the she-wolf saw the silver wolf very sad, so she asked to Xaver why Nava had summoned him; Xaver didn't want to hide what had happened.

Aleu: "What did Nava want from you?"

Xaver: "Nava ... he's gone"

Aleu: "oh ... I'm so sorry"

Aleu didn't expect such a tragic news, when she heard that Nava was no longer there, she too felt sad for her partner; Xaver didn't want to show it but he was very stressed lately, because of his fight against Dark Blade, and most probably suffered profoundly the disappearance of Nava. Aleu wanted to do something for him so that he would recover from these difficult days.

The she-wolf remembered that her father, Balto, had told her about when he and Jenna went for the first time to howl at the moon together: a few weeks after Balto carried the medicine to Nome, he invited Jenna to spend an evening together and of course she accepted. That day, the northern lights shining in the night sky full of stars, the couple climbed to the top of a mountain near the city, and finally two howled loudly as the northern lights shone more and more above them, making that moment so magical and unforgettable; and when it was time to say goodbye they exchanged a sweet kiss, and that was how their love began.

She thought that maybe it would be a good idea to take Xaver to the same mountain where his parents started their romance, and so Aleu walked up to his new mate and asked if he'd like to go out with her tonight. Xaver looked at his beloved with a small smile, it seemed that Aleu's presence made him feel better, the silver wolf accepted without thinking and looked forward to spending time with Aleu.

In the meantime Kodi was returning with little Dakota from a walk in town and had returned just when Aleu kissed Xaver on the cheek. Kodi still didn't know that Xaver and Aleu decided to become a couple so what he saw had slightly shaken him but positively.

Kodi: * laught * "apparently I missed something"

The two wolves turned their gaze to the husky as they blushed with embarrassment. Shortly after, Aleu decided to talk to Kodi about what he had just seen.

Kodi: "I think that when you defeated Varàg something else happened that you didn't tell me about"

Aleu: * sigh * "exactly. After defeating Varàg, Xaver and I kissed, and so we decided to be together "

Kodi: "and why didn't you tell me?"

Aleu: "I feared that you and dad didn't agree with our relationship"

The husky laughed slightly. In reality , his whole family had by now realized that there would be much more than a friendship between the two wolves and they would be happy for Aleu and Xaver. The wolf felt relieved enough to ask her brother a favor.

Kodi: "Why shouldn't I accept your relationship? We knew that this moment would come sooner or later, and we are all happy for you two in the family, especially dad"

Aleu: "actually I had to ask you a favor, Kodi: do you remember when dad always told us about that he brought mom to howl at the moon together?"

Kodi: "yes , why?"

Aleu: "Well ... tonight I'd like to take Xaver to the mountain to howl at the moon with him, could you stay here with Dakota?"

Kodi: "sure"

Aleu: "thanks brother"

* * *

Meanwhile, out of the atmosphere, it was discovered that Varàg had failed too. Dark Blade was very furious, he absolutely wanted to eliminate that warrior wolf that was hindering his plans. Immediately the destroyer of worlds convened two of his other warrior wolves: one of them was a female wolf with electric blue fur and silver-gray eyes, while the other was a male wolf with amber eyes and light brown fur with some red markings, a dark yellow belly; the latter even wore a skull-shaped obsidian collar.

They were two siblings, Thundera and Blazer, both of which were elemental wolves of metal, but their secondary element was different: Thundera possessed the element of thunder, whereas Blazer had the power of fire.

Thundera: "Here we are, my lord"

Dark Blade: "Varàg was also defeated by Xaver. You two are my only hope, now go and kill that warrior wolf by any means ... and try not to disappoint me"

Blazer: "yes my lord"

But Thundera had some news to report to Dark Blade. When Varàg was sent to Earth to kill Xaver, the warrior wolf had followed him furtively and had witnessed the entire battle between Xaver and Varàg and she had gathered much information on the silver wolf so as to exploit them to their advantage to find his point weak and probably she found it.

Thundera: "If I can afford it, my lord. I followed the clash between Varàg and Xaver, I discovered some interesting things about him "

Dark Blade: "I listen to you"

Thundera: "I saw Xaver's way of fighting, and I have to say that he is a really good fighter and he manages to get out of a disadvantage by making good use of his powers, so if we have to defeat him we don't have to face him directly in a fight"

Dark Blade: "so how do you plan to defeat Xaver?"

Thundera: "I discovered that Xaver has a weak point. lately he has found a girlfriend, she is a terrestrial wolf and her name is Aleu. my plan would be to kill the she-wolf so that Xaver will be so downcast to lose all the motivation to fight us, so as not to have anyone able to interfere with our plans"

The world destroyer observed the planet Earth right in front of him, he thought that after all the plan of his ally would have succeeded, if he wanted to defeat an enemy so powerful he had to hit him in the depth of his weakness.

Dark Blade: " Xaver will be defeated once and for all. So I can finally resume the search for the artifact that will give me the opportunity to conquer the universe "

Dark Blade opened an old parchment where the image of an obsidian heart with luminescent purple veins was represented and at the bottom of the parchment were the writings of a language much older than that parchment.

Dark Blade: "the heart of Helixium"

_**To be continued...**_

**As always I hope you liked it, and if you want leave some reviews and let me know what do you think.**


	2. Stars

_**Chapter 2: stars**_

**Hello guys and welcome to the second chapter. **

In the late afternoon. Xaver, Aleu and Kodi were playing by the sea with the little Dakota, while the warm sun falls on the horizon quickly tinting the sky with a bright red color. The husky puppy continued to run happily around her older brothers who in the meantime were trying to chase her playfully, but when they reached to catch up, Dakota climbed on Xaver's back and he starts to run, stretching the distance between Kodi and Aleu while the puppy was laughing happily.

Soon after, Dakota's tummy began to mutter, the puppy told Xaver that she was hungry, so Xaver brought the husky puppy into the beached wreck where he and Aleu lived. The she-wolf got into the boat and saw Xaver serving her little sister a bowl full of kibbles; Aleu seeing Xaver take care of the little Dakota and she began to imagine their future together with their future puppies.

_**That**_ _**same**_ _**night ...**_

The full moon and the stars shining in the blue sky of the night. The two wolves were about to go out together for a date just when Dakota had just fallen asleep, Aleu and Xaver greeted Kodi who had to stay on the beached boat to watch over the puppy. Kodi stopped the silver wolf for a second to wish him good luck with the date.

Kodi: "good luck, Xaver"

Xaver and Aleu came down from the wreck and started walking around the city. On the way to the mountain they gave each other a long look as they both blushed.

_Xaver's mind: "Aleu_ _is so cute when she blushes"_

_Aleu's mind: "aww Xaver._ _You are too adorable when you blush"_

After a long walk the two wolves finally arrived on the mountain where Aleu's parents howled together for the first time, Aleu took a look at the horizon and saw a magnificent view with a clear starry sky and even though this time the Northern Lights wasn't present, for the she-wolf seemed an enchanting place.

Xaver sat down next to Aleu and let her start to howl, the she-wolf inhaled and from her lips came a soft melody, it wasn't a simple howl, but a beautiful song that whoever listened to it would have felt great emotion. Xaver was speechless as he listened to the sweet howl of his beloved, shortly after Xaver joined her, Aleu paused a second to listen to Xaver's howl and then she resumed their song together:

* * *

_**(Xaver) **_

_**You spoke a word and life began/  
Told oceans where to start and where to end/  
You set in motion time and space/**_

_**(Xaver/Aleu)  
But still you come and you call to me by name/  
But still you come and you call to me by name.**_

_**If you can hold the stars in place,  
You can hold my heart the same,  
Whenever I fall away,  
Whenever I start to break/  
So here I am, lifting up my heart/  
To the one who holds the stars.**_

_**(Xaver)**_

_**The deepest depths, the darkest nights/  
Can't separate, can't keep me from your side/  
I get so lost, forget my way/**_

_**(Xaver/Aleu)  
But still You love, and you don't forget my name.**_

_**If You can hold the stars in place,  
You can hold my heart the same,  
Whenever I fall away,  
Whenever I start to break/  
So here I am, lifting up my heart.**_

_**If You can calm the raging sea,  
You can calm the storm in me,  
You're never too far away,  
You never show up too late/  
So here I am, lifting up my heart/  
To the one who holds the stars.**_

_**Your love has called my name,  
What do I have to fear?  
What do I have to fear?  
Your love has called my name,  
What do I have to fear?  
What do I have to fear?**_

_**(Aleu)**_

_**If You can hold the stars in place,  
You can hold my heart the same,  
Whenever I fall away,  
Whenever I start to break/  
So here I am, lifting up my heart. (lifting up my heart)**_

_**(Xaver/Aleu)**_

_**If you can calm the raging sea,  
You can calm the storm in me,  
You're never too far away,  
You never show up too late/  
So here I am, lifting up my heart/  
To the one who holds the stars.**_

_**(Aleu)**_

_**You're the one who holds the stars.**_

* * *

The two wolves stopped howling and gave each other a warm hug and then nuzzled lovingly between them. Between Xaver and Aleu there was not only simple love, but something true and pure that only a perfect couple could create. Xaver wanted to make that moment even more romantic and unforgettable, Xaver was having a hard time because of the battle against Dark Blade, but thanks to Aleu he felt much better already, and then he decided to surprise his girlfriend: he asked to Aleu to close her eyes, Xaver shot a small celestial beam on a rock wall where he engraved what looked like writings, when he finished Aleu opened her eyes and saw engraved on the wall a big heart with the inscription: "Xaver & Aleu love forever".

Xaver: "So, do you like it?"

Aleu: "aw Xaver, it's beautiful. No one has ever done anything so special for me"

The two wolves began to cuddle again. Meanwhile Aniu was watching them from afar, the living soul was very happy to see a couple of young wolves who continue to love each other despite these darkest days.

Shortly after, however, Aniu perceived the presence of a negative energy that was rapidly rising towards the mountain; the guide of Xaver immediately warned him of the presence of an enemy in the vicinity and immediately the silver wolf placed himself in position of attack, in the end the mysterious enemy made him finally see, but to surprise of all it dealt only of Niju.

Xaver, Aleu and Aniu breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that dark energy was just their friend Niju.

At first Niju was going to hurt Aleu to get his revenge, fortunately Xaver had already managed to defeat him twice, but when Xaver and Aleu discovered the dark wolf's past they realized that Niju wasn't so evil and maybe he could even become an excellent ally; when Xaver had to face Sihen, one of Dark Blade's allies, Niju decided to let their rivalry go and help the silver wolf, together they defeated Sihen and from that day they became friends, but they still wanted to fight each other in a friendly duel; but probably Niju was looking for Xaver for another reason.

Niju: "I knew I'd find you here"

Xaver: "Niju? what are you doing here?"

_**To be continued...**_

**So what do you think? For this chapter I had in mind to use a song for the romantic moment between Xaver and Aleu, ****As alway I hope you enjoied and let some reviews.**

**The song that I used is "stars" by Skillet. **


	3. Seven days before

_**Chapter 3: seven days before**_

**Hello guys, welcome to the 3rd chapter. **

**Before to start I have to thank you a lot for the great support of this series, mostly my two awesome friends: RexieCakes and Player2Daniel. **

**By the way enjoy and review.**

Xaver: "Niju? what are you doing here? "

Xaver asked, surprised enough to see the dark wolf near the city. recently Niju had set off for the city of Nome to find Xaver. He had discovered something about Dark Blade and had to let Xaver know immediately. One night Nava appeared to him in a dream and showed him the chilling revelation.

Niju: "I was looking for you, I discovered some important things about Dark Blade "

Xaver: "and how?"

Niju: "Nava appeared to me in a dream and showed me what happened seven days before the fall of Cyberwolf"

The silver wolf opened his eyes wide. He wanted know absolutely everything he had seen Niju, maybe that dream was the key to understanding the true intentions of Dark Blade and perhaps the way to defeat him once and for all; so Xaver asked Niju to tell him about his dream by thread and by sign.

Niju: "Tell me what you saw, from begin to end"

* * *

One night Niju had stayed in a cave to spend the night. And when he closed his eyes, he found himself in the astral world, the dark wolf had never seen that place, he tried to look around and run into the possibility to finding someone or something, but the astral world is infinite and the only thing he saw were millions of souls flit above him.

Niju: "w-where am I?"

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice exactly behind him, Niju turned and saw Nava, he was quite confused at first: a second ago there was no one but him, and unexpectedly Nava appears in that strange world.

Nava: "It's good to see you again, Niju"

Niju: "N-Nava? Do you know what is this place?"

Nava: "I welcome you to the astral world, this is where the souls of great warrior wolves rests"

Niju: "I heard a lot about this world, but if only the souls can enter this place, why I am here?"

Nava: "all this, is just a dream ... listen: I have a mission for you"

Niju: "what is it?"

Nava: "follow me and you'll find out"

Nava dissolved in the air as the floor under Niju's paws crumbled mysteriously. Now Niju was in free fall and was about to fall on an island, the ground was getting closer and closer and soon the dark wolf would hit the ground hard ... but just when he was a few inches from the ground his fall stopped unexpectedly, Niju opened his eyes and saw the ground in front of his face.

The wolf put his paws on the ground and stood up; he looked around, he was in the middle of a frightening city and he met the look of wolves that were very similar to him...darks. the strange thing was that they totally ignored the presence of the dark wolf. At that moment Nava reappeared at Niju's side.

Niju: "and now, where are we ?"

Nava "we are in the black islands, this is the kingdom of the dark wolves of CyberWolf "

Long centuries ago they were known as unknown islands due to the fact that they hadn't been explored yet, but when the first dark wolves appeared and began to attack the continent of the allied kingdoms, the dark ones were all exiled to the islands and that was how they took the name of black islands, but despite their exile the dark wolves built a city of their own to become a kingdom.

The dark wolves tried several times to attack the allied kingdoms, but each time ended with a defeat in the last battle, and many dark wolves, lost their lives so as to be considered permanently destroyed ... or so it seemed. Apparently despite the hard defeat, the dark wolves got up and were ready to attack the kingdoms again, but this time things would have been different.

Niju: " why are we here?"

Nava: "this is where it all started, seven days after the fall of Cyberwolf"

Niju and Nava teleported inside the castle of the black islands, the two found themselves in the throne room where an elderly dark wolf with a crown of onyx and a regal cloak of black with gold trim.

That was Doran Han Craite, the king of the dark wolves, when his father died in battle he gave way to succeed the throne and had already shown during his youth to be worthy of his new role. At this time the king was talking to two of his subjects, who strangely for Niju looked familiar.

The Han Craite family was composed of the most powerful and evil dark wolves throughout CyberWolf, were famous because their ancestors had found a way through a spell to turn the positive energy in dark magic, and it was thanks to this spell which gave birth to the dark wolves, from the day of the exile, the Han Craites took command of the dark wolves becoming the governors of the black islands.

As Niju shifted his gaze to the king's two subjects, he could not believe to his eyes: Sihen and Thundera had betrayed their homeland to unite with the dark ones, Niju already knew that Sihen had allied himself with the dark ones, but as soon as he saw Thundera he remained very shocked.

Thundera and her brother, Blazer, attended the academy along with Niju and Sihen and they were excellent students too, together they passed the final exam without problems and when they came out Blazer decided to enter in the legion of the defenders of the kingdoms allies, while Thundera followed Sihen towards a bad road.

Niju wanted to go to them and tear their throats out of bites for what they had done, but Nava managed to calm him down and convince him to listen to the conversation.

Niju: "those damn traitors! How much I would like to get them in pieces "

Nava: "you'd better stop and listen"

Doran : "So we agree that this ... Dark Blade will destroy the continent of allied kingdoms?"

Thundera: "yes, but in exchange he wants the parchment"

The king of the dark wolves, took an old parchment and handed it to Sihen.

Doran: " keep this parchment too, I have nothing against it, I only care that he razed all those damn warrior wolves"

Sihen: " I want to tell you that my lord is already on his way to Cyberwolf"

Jorvan: "Excellent, your collaboration will not be forgotten. now go, I have other things to do "

The two warrior wolves were headed for the exit as they decided to talk about their future.

Thundera: "Sihen, when Dark Blade destroys the allied kingdoms, what will we do?"

Sihen: "we will help him to find the heart of Helixium and then we could finally live as the owners of our future kingdom"

All that he heard and saw Niju a little while ago made his blood boil with anger and disappointment at not being able to do anything to prevent this from happening. Meanwhile Nava and Niju returned to the astral world, now Niju must find Xaver and tell him what he had discovered, but before he awoke he had one last question for Nava.

Nava: "Now you have to go to the city of Nome and rejoin with Xaver, he needs you and you need him"

Niju: " Nava, I have one last question: why did you decide to stay on my side when they tried me?"

Nava: "if I hadn't done it, they would have undoubtedly taken you to the black islands, and I didn't want you to become like a true dark wolf. The fact is that until the day you entered the academy, I immediately noticed that you were destined for great things, and I was very fond of you and when Sihen broke your dreams I felt a deep sadness. You became a dark wolf only from the outside, but I knew that nothing had changed inside you, which is why I decided to forgive you and protect you even during your trial and pay the exile with you. You for me were not only a student; You were like the son that I never had"

Unexpectedly Niju hug Nava, the old wolf was right: Niju had become a dark wolf only in appearance, but his heart had never darkened, and although it was too late now, Niju wanted to confess to his old master a feeling which had been hiding for a long time. Before enrolling in the academy, Niju had spent his childhood in an orphanage and when he met Nava he saw him as a father figure.

Nava: "It's time to go, you have to find Xaver and help him fight with Dark Blade"

Niju: "I'll do it ... Dad"

Nava: "good luck, son"

* * *

Niju: "at the end, I started to travel and here I am"

Xaver and Aleu listened carefully to what Niju had seen in his dream and realized that Dark Blade was a weapon used by the darks ones to make them conquer all the allied kingdoms and thanks to the destroyer of worlds they succeeded in their intent.

Aleu: "so the cause of Cyberwolf's fall, are these ... darks?"

Niju: "without a doubt"

Xaver thought that Cyberwolf was not entirely lost, he was preety sure that one day he would reconcile with the survivors and reconquer their planet.

By now it was late, Xaver and Aleu were about to go down the mountain to head home.

Niju: "And now what will we do? "

Xaver: "Dark Blade will come here. I don't know when, but sooner or later it will come to Nome and we will wait for it"

The silver wolf decided that for the moment it was not the case to think about the fight against the destroyer of worlds, so he decided to resume talking about the friendly duel they had suspended between them, he thought that after all it would be a good opportunity for the two warrior wolves to put themself to the test and to improve their skills in fight; Xaver looked at his friend with a determined smile on his face.

Xaver: "hey, Niju. Do you remember when you said that we will be challenged in a duel?"

Niju: "...yes"

Xaver: "why don't we challenge tomorrow at dawn?"

Niju: "it's a great idea"

The two warrior wolves exchanged a look of audacity. since the last time they fought together, both Xaver and Niju have greatly improved their skills and they both looked forward to testing themselves in this duel.

_**To be continued...**_

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to support this story.**


	4. Looking for answers (part 1)

_**Chapter 4:**_ _**looking for answers (part 1)**_

**Hello guys. In these days I updated my Deviantart gallery with some new drawings so that's why this chapter is relased more late than usual.**

**By the way: enjoy and review it.**

Xaver and Aleu returned from their date. The silver wolf took a look at his beloved, he was grateful to Aleu for this wonderful evening, he really needed to distract himself from his worries and now thanks to Aleu he felt much better and he would have liked to have another evening with his girlfriend.

Xaver: "It was a fantastic date, Aleu. I'd like to go out with you again "

Aleu: "of course Xaver, we will go out as many times as you want"

The she-wolf gave a small kiss on Xaver's lips and smiled at him. The wolf couple climbed onto the beached wreck, and when they entered the cockpit they saw Kodi sleeping with his little sister crouched next to him with her head resting on Kodi's left paw. the two wolves lay down and exchanged a lat kiss before falling asleep. Shortly after, however, Aleu began to whine and groan in her sleep:

* * *

Aleu was in a forest in the middle of the night. Suddenly Helixium's heart appeared in front of her, and just below it, there was a river that emanated a strange blue light. And at that moment an inscription appeared on the surface of the river:

_**"Search in the place where knowledge flows like a river"**_

At that moment the obsidian heart began to beat, as if it were alive. The she-wolf drew back frightened by what was happening: the trees, the leafes, the grass and all that was around her began to crumble slowly. Shortly after the heart entered in the river, which was losing its light and became dark until it became black, slowly from the river full of corruption came a giant hand that was approaching the she-wolf; Aleu ran away in an attempt to escape the mysterious hand, she saw Xaver in front of her and tried to reach him to save herself, but just when she was close enough...the silver wolf mysteriously dissolved like a ghost letting Aleu be dragged into the river of corruption...

* * *

suddenly Aleu woke up from her nightmare. She was panting heavily, her heart was beating very fast and sweating cold; soon after she managed to calm herself, she looked around and saw that she was still on the boat. She was relieved enough to know that what she had seen was just a bad dream and that Xaver was sleeping peacefully next to her.

_Aleu's mind:_ _"thank heaven it_ _was just a nightmare_ _"_

The young she-wolf hug her beloved and sembrace him gently; what she had seen in her dream, besides frightening her, had made her think of some questions: what did that dream mean? Does something center with Dark Blade? And what did the writing mean?

_**The day after...**_

The sky was almost completely covered by clouds, but nevertheless the first light of dawn shone over the mountains of Alaska; A strong cold wind blew northwards and the sea was much more agitated than usual, it was certainly not the best day.

Dakota woke up before everyone, the little husky was always eager to go out and play, so was looking for a way to wake up his two older siblings; the puppy started bouncing on her elder brother in an attempt to wake him, Kodi opened his eyes and yawned and saw Dakota hopping on his lower back as if it were a trampoline.

Kodi: "Dakota ... * yawn * ... what are you doing?"

Dakota: "come on, Kodi. Let's go out to play"

Kodi: " But Dakota, the sun hasn't risen yet. Go back to sleep "

Having said this, Kodi moved to the left side and went back to sleep, so Dakota decided to go to Aleu; the little puppy began to lick the nose of her older sister to wake her up too, the she-wolf giggled and then opened her eyes and saw her little sister standing in front of her.

Aleu: *chuckles* "hello Dakota"

Dakota: "Aleu, do you want to come out and play with me?"

Aleu: "But darling. it's still too early to go out, maybe we'll play later "

The little puppy was disappointed that Kodi and Aleu had no desire to play with her; Dakota, however, saw Xaver sitting on the shore of the beach who was admiring the sea alone, so she thought of going to get him a companion. The puppy came down awkwardly from the boat and ran to the silver wolf, when she got close to him she noticed that Xaver had his eyes closed, she thought he was sleeping so he started to laugh at seeing how funny Xaver was sleeping while sitting with his back straight; Xaver heard the laugh of the puppy and immediately opened his eyes, the warrior wolf did not expect the presence of Dakota, but rejoiced him with joy to see that sweet little creature laughing happily; immediately after he asked the puppy why she woke up so early.

Xaver: "Good morning, Dakota. Why are you already awake?"

Dakota: "I wanted to play a little, but Kodi and Ale don't want to"

Xaver: "Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's still early morning"

Dakota: "and you instead, why were you sleeping while you were sitting on the shore?"

The wolf laughed at the simplicity of the little Dakota. Actually Xaver was normally meditating. When he was still a pup, the monks wolves of the monastery taught him that there is a method to relax the body and the mind; in this case Xaver would soon be confronted with Niju in a duel, so he had to be very relaxed and focused if he wanted to give his best.

Xaver: * laughs * "I wasn't sleeping, I was just meditating"

Dakota: "medi-what?"

Xaver: "meditating. It's a way to relax the mind and the body, this morning I have something to very important to do "

Dakota: "So you don't want to play, right?"

Xaver: "well. I would say that maybe we can play a little "

Dakota: "YAY ! Let's play tag. Try to catch me!"

The puppy escaped from Xaver for not to get caught, but a puppy couldn't run like an adult wolf, because of the great advantage, Xaver had to slow down to make sure that Dakota had a chance to escape, but he didn't want that the puppy was too bored then sometimes approached to try to grab her. The silver wolf decided to pretend to stumble to entertain the puppy; Dakota turned and saw Xaver lying on the sand, the little husky laughed and approached to him.

Dakota: * laughs * " you fell"

Immediately Xaver gently placed his paw on Dakota's head, now she was the one who had to chase after the silver wolf, Dakota was annoyed by the silver wolf's joke, so she decided to make him pay by tickling him.

Dakota: "hey! This is not valid ...okay, now you will regret it "

The husky puppy began to tickle Xaver's right side. There was one thing Xaver couldn't resist, and it was tickle. The warrior wolf tried to hold back the laughter, but he didn't last long and immediately burst out laughing.

Xaver: * laughs * "no, please * laugh * ... stop! * laughs * I can't resist"

Jenna and Balto arrived on the beach to bring little Dakota home; the two saw Dakota play with Xaver and smiled as they watched their daughter laugh and play happily . The puppy and the silver wolf at first did not notice that Dakota's parents were watching them, and when Xaver saw Balto and Jenna next to him, he felt very embarrassed about what they had seen , instead Dakota was very happy to see his parents again so he ran towards them and hugged them.

Shortly afterwards Kodi and Aleu also arrived to greet their parents.

Aleu and Kodi: "hello mom, hello dad"

As soon as they woke up, Aleu tried to convince her brother to witness the duel between Xaver and Niju. The husky wasn't so much interested, but after all Xaver had supported him during the race against Steele, so he thought it was a nice idea to return the favor.

Balto: "then, did you have fun with Aleu and Kodi?"

Dakota: "yes, I had a really good day"

Meanwhile Balto and Jenna lovingly nuzzle their puppy, then turned their gaze to Xaver. The couple was pleased to see that their daughter had a good time with her two brothers, especially with Xaver, Balto and Jenna had something to say to the silver wolf about yesterday night.

Jenna: " apparently you found a new playmate?"

Xaver: "oh ... I ... well"

Balto: "come on kid. Don't feel embarrassed, actually, I really think that you get along very well with the puppies ... you will surely become a good father one day "

At that moment Xaver and Aleu 's eyes widened at what Balto had just said. Last night he had heard the two wolves howling at the moon together, right on the mountain of his first date with Jenna, so he knew that he and Aleu are a couple now.

Aleu : " what?! ... did you already know ?"

Balto: "yes. we are no longer young like you , but we still know how to recognize the feeling of love "

Jenna: " and we are so happy for you two "

Aleu smiled at her parents, she was so happy that her family approved the relationship with Xaver, even though he wasn't from this planet or different from a normal wolf.

Later Aleu asked her parents if they would like to watch Xaver's friendly duel; Balto and Jenna thought it would be interesting to see Xaver in action. And then everyone walked towards the woods, where the duel between Xaver and Niju would be contend.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Looking for answers (part 2)

_**Chapter 5: looking for answers (part 2)**_

**Hello guys! Nothing to say today. Just I hope you'll like the new chapter.**

The group was heading for the woods. On the way Aleu thought again about the nightmare she had last night, she thought that maybe that dream has something to do with Dark Blade, so he decided to report to Xaver what she had seen.

Aleu: " Xaver"

Xaver: "What is it, Aleu?"

Aleu: "well... last night I had a strange dream. And besides being pretty scary, I think it has to do with Dark Blade "

Xaver: "Tell me what you saw"

Aleu: " I was in a forest and in front of me there was a river that gave off a blue light and above the river there was a huge heart of obsidian. An inscription unexpectedly appeared: "search in the place where knowledge flows like a river". Finally the heart fell into the river that soon after became black and I came dragged into the river "

The silver wolf thought for a long time about his girlfriend's dream, unfortunately, neither did he find an answer to the phrase in Aleu's dream; but he was sure he had something to do with the artifact that he was looking for the destroyer of worlds, and if they found the place quoted by the phrase they would also find ways to defeat Dark Blade.

Xaver: "surely this dream wants to show us the place where we will finally find the answers to our problem"

Aleu: "I know this, but where is it?"

Xaver: "I have no idea at the moment "

Aleu: "I'll ask Niju if maybe he can help us"

Xaver: "Great. The more we are the better"

Arriving in the middle of the forest the first thing they saw in front of them was Niju, sitting next to a tree trunk. The dark wolf rose and walked slowly towards Xaver and the rest of the group.

Balto was surprised to see Niju. their last meeting did not end in the best possible way: At first Niju wanted at all costs to get rid of Balto and his daughter, so that he would become the absoluteleader of the b ranco, but when the pack was now on the way to Siberia Niju refused to follow them because he hadn't yet been totally used to living on another planet.

But Aleu had already told to her family that Niju had changed and that they had now become great friends, so he thought that perhaps he could no longer consider Niju a danger.

Niju: "I thought that by now you had pulled back"

Xaver: "I never back down before a challenge"

Niju: "I see that you have also brought some spectators"

Aleu: "already. I introduce you to my brother Kodi, she is my mother Jenna, my little sister Dakota and I think you still remember my father Balto "

Jenna: "Nice to meet you Niju"

Niju: "pleasure is all mine"

Balto: "Aleu told me that now you have become friends"

Niju: "yes. I am sorry for what I did in the past "

Shortly afterwards Xaver's guide, Aniu, appeared, she was really curious to see how much the skills of both warrior wolves had improved these days.

_Aniu: "now it's enough to talk._ _It's time to see how much you've improved"_

Niju: "he is right. Come on Xaver!"

Xaver: "right. I really want to see how you have perfected your skills"

Niju positioned himself on the right, while Xaver was on the opposite side and the two were facing each other; the two warrior wolves exchanged an intense look of defiance. Both wolf wolves were studying each other, waiting for some of them to make the first move.

Niju: " _**dark claws !**_ "

Shortly after, however, Niju decided to attack Xaver directly with his dark claws, but the silver wolf managed to keep a cool head and avoided the numerous attacks of the opponent, Xaver continued to retreat not to be hit; unfortunately he was approaching a tree and in so doing he no longer had room to dodge Niju's attacks. Xaver made a backward leap and then placed the paws on the trunk, immediately gave himself a push and jumped with great agility landing behind Niju; the dark wolf noticed him and tried to launch again another attack with his claws.

Xaver: " _**sonic boom**_ _**!**_ "

The silver wolf threw a shockwave that repelled Niju causing him a slight daze. Everyone except Aniu was speechless to see how Xaver managed to escape from the Niju attacks.

Jenna: "wow! What a move"

Balto: "but how did he do it?"

_Aniu: "is typical of Xaver._ _he is able to make the most of his abilities to_ _escape from any situation_ _of disadvantage_ _"_

Niju immediately recovered from the daze and started to fighting again. The dark wolf snapped forward again and he launched other claws blows, but this time Xaver managed to protect himself from the attack, using his photonic barrier, and as long as Xaver kept the barrier active the dark wolf couldn't attack him, but then Niju came up with an idea: he had recently learned a new move, wasn't yet able to fully realize it, but perhaps he could come in handy to turn off Xaver's photonic barrier.

Niju: "_**pungent roots !**_ "

From the ground sprang giant roots covered by sharp thorns that wrapped the photonic barrier and began to tighten it ever closer; the barrier seemed to resist at first, but immediately the silver wolf felt something creak, he turned and saw that large cracks were forming on the walls of the barrier. Xaver flew up and left the barrier shortly before it was completely destroyed; meanwhile Niju withdrew his pungent roots which dissolved in the form of ashes, now Xaver where he has to wait a little while before using the barrier again , so for Niju it was the right time to launch an attack.

Niju: "_**infernal spheres !**_ "

He threw three balls covered in dark flames that quickly approached to the silver wolf, Xaver would not be able to move in time, and the worst was that he couldn't use the barrier to defend himself, he had to think as soon as the escape from Niju's attack.

Xaver: "_**electrosphere !**_ "

The silver wolf tried to protect himself by throwing an electrosphere in an attempt to thwart the three infernal spheres, unfortunately, the electrosphere disintegrated as soon as it hit only one of the three balls, consequently Xaver was hit by the two remaining infernal spheres. Xaver fell hard to the ground but he got up immediately.

This time also Aniu was quite surprised by the clever combination that Niju made; she knew very well how fight the dark wolf: normally, Niju had an offensive fighting style and almost never thought about how to exploit the powers to create a situation of advantage, but in this case he did exactly what Aniu didn't expected to see, but she was pleased to see that both of the two warrior wolves have made great progress.

The silver wolf had suffered a great blow, but he was nevertheless happy to see that his friend had improved his abilities, and he had something new to show him too.

Xaver: "You caught me off guard. I didn't expect your infernal spheres to be so powerful "

Niju: " since the last time we met I have greatly improved my skills including my fighting style"

Xaver: "You know? I have improved something too... _**diamond sword !**_ "

Niju's eyes widened when he saw Xaver's right paw turn into the diamond sword .

Niju: "surprising. But do you know how to use that?"

Xaver: " Well ... I'm not complain"

Niju: "we'll see. _**Dark claws !**_ "

The two warrior wolves crossed the blades several times, Xaver and Niju were proving that they had both a great capacity in the fight, none of them intended to win or fight each other but only to have fun blocking or avoiding a series of attacks, and every time the blades crossed they exchanged a smile.

Balto, Jenna, Dakota and Aleu saw the two warrior wolves fight with great mastery and skill, their movements were perfectly synchronized, even Kodi seemed to have been interested in the duel, Aniu saw her grandson watch the fight of the two warrior wolves with great interest, perhaps finally he was ready to accept what he really was and help Xaver in the fight against the world destroyer.

_Aniu: "I see you quite interested"_

Kodi : " sure. I didn't think a warrior wolf could be so strong "

_Aniu: "Xaver and Niju are both excellent_ _leaders and today they_ _are demonstrating ..._ _but they need_ _you too, Kodi"_

Kodi: "But Grandma, I'm not as strong as them. How could I be useful to him? "

_Aniu: "_ _you are stronger than you think,_ _you just have to trust yourself"_

Xaver slashed hard, but Niju blocked his sword with perfect timing, colliding his sword and claws for the umpteenth time, generating a slight squeal due to a small rubbing of the blades. Shortly thereafter both Xaver and Niju deactivated their powers and exchanged a friendly look again.

Balto and Jenna were really impressed by the immense capacity of the warrior wolves, at first they believed that they would witness a very normal fight, but what they saw was a clash, even if friendly, between two great warriors.

Niju: "that was fun, Xaver "

Xaver: "I agree"

_Aniu: "I'm proud of you two._ _you have shown that you have both great potential_ _, not only in the use of your powers but also in your bond, and this is what makes you stronger_ _"_

Xaver and Niju: "thank you, Aniu"

_Aniu: "Only if you stay together you can defeat Dark Blade, so_ _from now on_ _you will have to work together"_

Niju: "We will do it, Dark Blade will have no hope against us"

Later Xaver and Niju of their way to a river to quench their thirst after their duel, after Aleu and her brother, Kodi, joined to the two warriors wolves. She was sure that the dark wolf could know something about her dream. Aleu told her dream to Niju, the dark wolf thought of a place full of knowledge and immediately came to a conclusion, his reasoning seemed to convince both Xaver, Aleu and Kodi. Now they were one step away from discovering the true purpose of the world destroyer.

Now all that remained was to enter that place and finally seek answers.

Niju: "hmm... I think a place full of knowledge can be...a library "

Kodi: " right! why didn't we think of that? Humans go always in this place called library to find the answers they are looking for "

Aleu: "but if I remember correctly, there are no libraries in Nome "

Kodi: "now yes. a few months ago, humans opened a library for them"

Xaver: "So what are we waiting for? Let's go"

Kodi: "but there is a problem: dogs or wolves are not allowed"

Xaver: "what! But it's not fair "

Niju: "I don't think it's such a big problem, we can always come in at night"

Aleu: "good idea, Niju! Now all we have to do is wait for the night, and then we three will enter in the library"

Kodi: "maybe you meant, we four"

Xaver and Aleu couldn't believe to their ears. Kodi had finally decided to accept the fact that he was a warrior wolf and to join with his friends in the fight against Dark Blade. Watching the duel between Xaver and Niju, Kodi felt more convinced of his true nature and maybe he'd learn to use his powers to the fullest.

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Looking for answers (part 3)

_**Chapter 6: looking for answers (part 3)**_

**Hello guys an welcome to this new chapter.**

**Before to start with the chapter I would advise you to go and read the fanfictions of my friend Player2Daniel. He's a great writer and above all an awesome friend. He works hard in his stories, so go to read and review his stories.**

**Say this, I hope you like the new chapter.**

That night the moon and the stars were totally covered by the clouds, the only thing that could be seen was a black sky with dark gray shades, accompanied by a strong wind which indicated that before long there would be a summer storm. The streets were completely deserted and the houses had almost all the lights off, could be catch glimpse of the lights still on of a few shops still open or maybe of a human in a house that perhaps it preferred to stay awake rather than sleeping.

Xaver, Niju, Kodi and Aleu reunited in the centre of the city, together they would enter in the new library of Nome, where it is presumed to be the place mentioned in Aleu's dream where they would probably find answers.

Xaver: "so, Kodi. Where is this library? "

Kodi: "I'll lead the way, follow me!"

The three wolves followed the husky that would take them to the library. The road wasn't very long, they just needed to go straight and then turn left and library was right in front of them.

Some time ago it was an old abandoned shack for sale, but nobody was interested in buying it, until one day a man from southern Europe decided to buy it and open his new library to Nome, he had spent a large amount of money just for the restoration, but it was worth it; in a short time many people began to spend most of their time reading books, it could be said that the arrival of that man had revolutionized the lifestyle of many inhabitants of the city.

The group reached the entrance of the library. The door was locked and all the lights were off, surely there was no one and so they wouldn't have the risk to be busted; but now the real problem was how they would have done to enter in the library, luckly that sometimes Niju's methods were very useful.

Kodi: "here we are"

Xaver: "the door and the windows are closed and the lights are off, I'm sure there is nobody inside"

Niju: "Well then, move! I throw the door down"

Aleu: "But won't we make too much noise?"

Niju: "Don't worry Aleu, I know what I do. _**Dark claws!**_ "

The dark wolf struck violently four times with the claws, reducing the door into many small cubes that fell on the wooden floor but didn't generate so much noise.

All four entered the library. But because of the darkness it was not possible to see where to look; so it was that Kodi went to check the electrical panel to activate the lights: unlike the rest of his companions, Kodi was closely involved with the humans and in the past few days he had learned something about humans' technologies. The husky found the electrical panel attached to the wall and noticed that lever of the lights was down, Kodi jumped and with the tip of his muzzle managed to raise the lever for activating the lights. Immediately the lights came on and finally the group managed to see the inside of the library; the floor was made of stone painted the numerous rows of maple wood shelves full of books, all sorted in alphabetical order, from the wise history books to the exciting adventure novels; the library also had two floors, so finding answers wouldn't be a quick thing.

Aleu: "wow! This place is huge, how are we going to find the answers in such a big place? "

Kodi: "I don't know, but we'll have to start from somewhere"

Xaver: "you and Niju will control the upper floor, meanwhile Aleu and I will have a look here"

Kodi and Niju quickly climbed the stairs to go upstairs, while Aleu and Xaver would check the ground floor. And immediately they all started to drop and browse every single book in the library in the hope that maybe those books contained answers...but nothing, after more than two hours flipping through books, no one in the group could find useful information about Dark Blade or the heart of Helixium. Meanwhile the rain was already falling copiously while the drops of water beat frequently on the windows and on the roof of the library.

By now everyone was about to give up, until Kodi dropped a book from the last shelf that was against the wall and there was a crack on the wall that contained a small chest. The husky dropped other books to take the chest, he grabbed the mysterious box with the teeth and placed it on the ground, he tried to open it by pushing the upper part upwards using the muzzle and to his surprise the casket wasn't even closed to key. Inside the chest he found a strange onyx object long and thin, with top totally flat diamond-shaped, finally the part of the handle had the same shape but larger.

Kodi took the strange object and ran to the lower floor to show Xaver what he had found. The husky showed the silver wrench the mysterious object. At first Xaver didn't understand what it was for, but then he thought about the phrase in Aleu's dream: "look for the place where knowledge flows like a river". He was convinced that this last word meant the exact point to look for in the library, so he went to the section where the titles of the books began with the letter "R", he checked under his paws and saw that one of the stones on the floor had a perfectly identical shape like a rhombus, Xaver no longer had any doubts. He recalled his friends and began to explain his theory.

Niju: "Did you find anything , Xaver?"

Xaver: "maybe. Look at this floor stone very well, doesn't it have a very unusual shape? "

Aleu: "now that you point it out to me, yes"

Kodi: "a little while ago I found this object, Xaver and I think it is a key"

Xaver asked Kodi to hand him the object that he had found earlier. the silver wolf tried to insert the key in the stone and the key drove perfectly into the lock. Suddenly a part of the floor was lowered until it formed a stairway that led downwards, immediately afterwards torches were lit along the staircase.

Aleu: "I'm not very expert but I'm sure this isn't a library thing"

Kodi: "no. it isn't"

Xaver: "let's go"

Xaver, Kodi, Aleu and Niju went down the stairs and shortly after they caught a glimpse of a pedestal and above it was a large book. Xaver opened it and as soon as he began to read the first pages he was speechless; that book contained a lot of information about the stars and to all the planets of all the worlds of the universe, he continued to leaf through the pages until he found an ancient legend that told the tyranny of a deity who wanted to take control of the universe:

"Billions of years ago there were two gods: the god of creation, Canava, and Helixium, the god of destruction. Together they protected the universe and the balance of life, but a long time Helixium became jealous of Canava, because all the inhabitants of the Earth always thanked and praised the god of creation whenever he gave something to mortals, unfortunately it couldn't be said the same for Helixium. So it was that the deity cast a spell on some humans turning them into obsidian monsters and among them a powerful cavalry nicknamed Dark Blade.

Because of this a violent war broke out between the obsidian creatures and the mortals, after months of bloody conflicts, the world was totally destroyed, Helixium had taken the lives of millions of innocents out of envy only, and this filled him with pride; but Canava was disgusted for what he did, so he decided to punish Helixium, tore out his heart and immediately Helixium dissolved in the air, but first that the god of destruction had sworn that one day, one of his soldiers would recover his heart and bring him back to life and the universe would have bowed before him.

The heart of Helixium was hidden in a sealed tomb in the depths of the Earth and while Canava was busy rebuilding the world the darkness within the heart grew more and more.

If one day the chosen one of the darkness were to reopen the tomb and take possession of the heart of Helixium, the god of destruction will return and this would mark the end not only of this world, but also of the whole universe."

The silver wolf read the entire page aloud, so that the rest of the group could listen. Everyone was quite shocked by what they had heard, especially Niju, he usually feared nothing, but to the thought of what might have happened if Dark Blade had taken possession of Helixium's heart made him shiver.

Xaver was pretty sure he had seen that tomb before ... but where? The wolf goes on a journey into his memories: he remembered that during the trip to Nome together with Aleu, the two had entered a cave and he also remembered that he had accidentally fallen downwards and in front of him there was an obsidian door, he intended to enter, but the door was protected by a sort of defense mechanism formed by pure negative energy. At first he didn't gave much attention to the thing, but when he began to read the pages of the mysterious book everything was finally clear. Now all he could do was open the tomb and destroy Helixium's heart, doing so had more chances to defeat Dark Blade once and for all.

The silver wolf wanted to go immediately to the cave to destroy the heart, but now they were all tired, Aleu told Xaver that it was better to stop at least for the night and rest and then continue the next day. Xaver wouldn't miss this big occasion, but Aleu was right, and despite the desire to thwart the intentions of the destroyer of worlds was too strong the silver wolf decided to listen to his girlfriend.

Xaver: "there is no time to waste. Come on, we must destroy the heart of Helixium "

Aleu: "but Xaver, today was a long day and we're all tired ... and you look pretty tired too"

Xaver: *yawn* "Aleu, if we don't destroy the heart we will never be safe"

Aleu: "I know, but try to understand. Let's rest at least for tonight, please"

Xaver: " okay. Let's go home"

Eventually Xaver, Kodi, Niju and Aleu quickly came out of the library, under the pouring rain, all four of them rushed to cover. The group separated, only Xaver and Aleu continued along the same road, but before leaving the library the silver wolf decided to take the book he had found in the secret room.

But they didn't know that Thundera, another Dark Blade stooge, had stalked them for all this time, and now that Xaver had discovered the world destroyer plan, he had to be stopped as soon as possible.

The warrior wolf communicated with Dark Blade using telepathy.

_Thundera's mind: "my lord, they know where Helixium's heart is, they want to destroy it"_

_Dark Blade: "yes, but without mastering the dark magic they will never be able to enter the tomb"_

_Thundera's mind: "and this is the problem._ _I don't know how, but they have an allied dark wolf"_

_Dark Blade: "Damn it!_ _We only needed this_ _... well._ _I'll send your brother, Blazer to take care of that dark wolf, and if Xaver is with him, you'll have plenty of time to concentrate on the Earth wolf. Now_ _stay hidden and wait for the right moment to act"_

_Thundera's mind: "yes, my lord"_

Thundera didn't aim to face directly with Xaver; she knew that Xaver was a very dangerous opponent to face in a fight, but she knew exactly how to make him harmless, she came to know that he and Aleu became a couple and this could be a weak point for the silver wolf , so her real intent was to kill Aleu, so doing this, Xaver would have been so desperate as to lose any motivation to fight.

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Pure love

_**Chapter 7: pure love**_

**Hello guys. This chapter will be a bit shorter than usual, but I always hope you'll like it.**

After a long run in the pouring rain, Xaver and Aleu finally arrived at the wreckage stranded on the beach, the two wolves entered in the cockpit of the boat and shook the water off from their fur. Later Aleu saw Xaver carefully read the mysterious book that they had recently found in the library of the city along with Kodi and Niju: she understood that the fate of the whole universe was at stake, but seeing Xaver so caught up in his mission worried her a lot, she wanted Xaver to relax at least for tonight; and she already had in mind how to do.

Aleu approached to her beloved and started lovingly licking his right cheek; the silver wolf felt the warm tongue of his girlfriend brushing his face, he felt really happy to receive all that love from Aleu, Xaver smiled as he closed the book; after all, Aleu wasn't entirely wrong, it was also fair to relax once in a while.

Xaver: "you always know how to make me feel better"

He gave an intense look to the she-wolf and then gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. She giggled, and returned the kiss. But to the surprise of Xaver, she push her tongue deeper into Xaver's mouth.

The warrior wolf certainly didn't expect all this passion of his girlfriend, but no doubt he liked too much to say "no", and above all, he wanted this kiss to last even longer. Xaver dropped backwards on the wooden floor as he closed his eyes and gave a slight groan, not much time passed and their tongues began a kind of struggle for domination, but Aleu's passion was too strong for Xaver so he had to surrender and let his girlfriend take control of the situation; since Aleu was much more passionate than usual, Xaver felt like he was in heaven and absolutely didn't want this magical moment between them to end.

Shortly afterwards Aleu slowly raised her head and consequently their mouths separated. Xaver opened his eyes quite confused; he was a little annoyed because his beloved had stopped, but he was still happy and satisfied for that magical moment and he couldn't help smiling at her.

The she-wolf lay down and crouched next to the silver wolf, Xaver gently nuzzled his love as thanks for that kiss full of true love and passion. Shortly after Aleu gently placed her head on Xaver's chest, the warrior wolf had perhaps already guessed what his beloved wanted, but he preferred to ask to her.

Xaver: "Is there anything you need to tell me?"

Aleu gulped nervously as an intense red tinge appeared on her face. Shortly after, however, Aleu took a deep breath and decided to reveal to Xaver what she intended to do.

Xaver: "Is something wrong?"

Aleu: "n-no. ..is just that...*sigh*...Xaver, I love you with all my heart. I know you and I have been engaged for only three days, but I feel ready for the next step"

Xaver: " What do you mean?"

Aleu: "I would like ... to mate with you"

The warrior wolf had already realized that his partner wanted to mate with him, if this was her wish he could do nothing but satisfy her. But at that moment a doubt appeared in Xaver's mind: and if Aleu got pregnant? Xaver didn't want to be a father so early, but obviously he would have liked to one day create a family of his own.

Xaver: "I would love to, Aleu. But I don't want you to get pregnant, at least, not now"

Aleu chuckled a little. She was not in heat, so there was absolutely no risk of her to becoming pregnant. When Xaver discovered that Aleu wasn't in heat, he felt relieved and obviously ready for this big step.

Xaver: *sigh* "okey, let's do this"

The silver wolf placed himself on top of his mate, now Aleu was lying on her back, Xaver started lovingly licking her cheek and then slowly descending towards her neck, he always going down to lick her chest. Aleu closed her eyes, letting herself be carried away by the moment, and as she felt the tongue of her love brush against her body, continuing to going down more and more, she gave soft moans.

* * *

**(Censored Part)**

* * *

After concluded their "act" the two wolves fell asleep alongside one another in a soft embrace. Xaver kept thinking about that incredible moment, he couldn't help feeling really satisfied and happy, and he understood from Aleu's smile that she was also feeling the same emotion. For Xaver and Aleu had been the most beautiful night ever and although for both it was their first time, they certainly couldn't complain about it; and they was more than sure that it wouldn't be their last time they would do it, after all, they had big plans to do together.

The silver wolf gave an affectionate kiss on Aleu's forehead as he gently squeezed her between his paws, and then he fell asleep next to his beloved.

_**To be continued...**_

**And yes. I decided to put a sweet moment between Xaver and Aleu.**

**Sorry if I censored their mating, but I can't put sexual parts in this story. It's rated T and I prefer to keep it that way, but I'm going to insert the same chapter but with the rated M version.**


	8. Dead inside

_**Chapter 8:**_ _**dead inside**_

The following morning. To Nome, the sky was still covered with dark gray clouds, but rain at least for this morning, had stopped.

Xaver woke up very early even though he and Aleu had a rather "lively" night, the warrior wolf licked her cheek, so Aleu opened her eyes and when she saw Xaver she lovingly greeted him.

Xaver: "good morning, my love"

Aleu: "good morning you too, sweetie"

The silver wolf gently nuzzled his love. But Aleu's smile suddenly disappeared, Xaver had a mission to carry out, namely: to destroy Helixium's heart before Dark Blade or his allies manage to get hold of it; at that moment she was very worried about him.

Aleu: "Xaver, please stay here. I don't want you to go "

Xaver: " I'm sorry Aleu, I want to stay so much too, but we're so close to defeating Dark Blade"

Aleu: "I have a bad feeling. I feel like something bad will happen"

Xaver: "Don't worry, my love. I'll be home very soon"

After reassuring his girlfriend, Xaver went to the end, where Kodi and Niju were waiting for him. Aleu stood in front of him, blocking his way for a second, the wolf kissed Xaver's lips before letting him go.

Aleu: "promise me you'll be careful"

Xaver : "I promise you"

Xaver came down from the beached wreck, with his surprise he noticed that not only Kodi and Niju had come. Aleu's parents and her two siblings, Dingo and Saba, had come to keep an eye on the city in the event Dark Blade or some of his henchmen had arrived in the city.

It really bothered him. He definitely didn't want Aleu or her family risked their lifes, but they already knew what they had to do and they had decided to help Xaver even though he didn't was agree.

Xaver: "What are you doing here?!"

Saba: "Kodi told us about what's going on, we came here to protect Aleu during your absence, and to make sure no one of evil comes here to Nome"

Xaver: "You can't stay here! It's too dangerous "

Dingo: "and why not?! Aleu is our sister, we have the duty to protect her!"

Xaver: "I know, but what you're going against is much more dangerous than you can imagine, and I ..."

Balto put a paw on the warrior wolf's shoulder to reassure him. By now they had made the decision to help Xaver and there was no way to make him change his mind.

The silver wolf glanced at the beached wreck and he realized it was too exposed a hiding place, then ordered his parents and two brothers Aleu to take her to a safer place.

Balto: "don't worry about us, kid. We may not be warrior wolves, but you've helped us many times and now it's time to return the favor"

Xaver: "Are you really sure?"

Saba, Dingo, Jenna and Balto: "yes!"

Xaver: * sigh * "... fine. Bring Aleu to a safer place, the wreck would attract too much attention and it would probably be one of the first places that Dark Blade allies could check"

Balto: "my owner's house is quite safe, it is pretty far from other houses "

Xaver: "it seems like a perfect hiding place"

Saba: "yep. those idiots of our enemies won't even know where to look"

Balto, Jenna, Dingo and Saba brought Aleu to Duke's house. Before going to the grave, Xaver asked Kodi to go with his family and protect them in case Dark Blade's allies found their hiding place.

Xaver: "kodi, go with them. I need someone who can protect them"

Kodi: "okey, good luck"

Xaver: "to you too"

Xaver and Niju quickly ran out of the city to reach the hidden tomb where they would find Helixium's heart.

But none of them noticed that Thundera was watching them furtively and that she had now discovered Aleu's new hiding place, and now that Xaver had separated from her, this was the right time to act. The warrior she-wolf began to follow Aleu keeping a safe distance so as not to be discovered.

_Thundera's mind: "Xaver and that dark wolf have separated from my target ... they are making things easier for me"_

* * *

A little later the two warrior wolves were about to reach the cave where a few weeks ago Xaver and Aleu had crossed to reach Nome, and where Xaver had accidentally found the tomb of Helixium's heart. When they were near at the entrance the two wolves found themselves in front of Blazer, Thundera's brother, who was blocking the entrance of the cave. Niju was quite astonished to see his old academy partner on the Earth, but Blazer was there for bad intentions.

Niju: "Blazer, what are you doing here?"

Blazer: "I will never allow you to reach the heart of Helixium"

The dark wolf was very disappointed with Blazer, he certainly didn't expect that one of his best friends, especially the one who dreamed of becoming one of the defenders of the allied kingdoms, had joined the forces of evil. Xaver, however, noted that Blazer wore the collar of submission, so Blazer forced against his will to obey the orders of his owner, and that is Dark Blade, Xaver hypothesized that destroying the collar, perhaps the spell would break.

Xaver: "Niju, Blazer is under the control of a collar of submission"

Niju: "you're right. So do you think that if we destroy the collar, Blazer will be free?"

Xaver: "that's what I hope"

Meanwhile Blazer heard the words of Dark Blade in his head that ordered him to kill Xaver and Niju, the warrior wolf was struggling to counter the spell, but the power of the collar still had full control of his body.

_Dark Blade: "kill them!_ _Kill anyone who tries to hinder you! "_

_Blazer's mind: "_ _no!_ _I must resist ... "_

_Dark Blade: "resistance is useless, you can't escape to your master"_

A strong electric shock pervaded Blazer's body, the poor warrior wolf screamed in pain, feeling the electricity permeate his body and when the pain disappeared Blazer growled menacingly against Xaver and Niju and then activated his sword.

Blazer: "I'LL KILL ANYONE WHO TRYING TO STOP ME! _**Fiery sword!**_"

His right paw turned into a copper sword completely enveloped in burning flames. Immediately Blazer leaped with great ferocity and while he was in the air he waved his sword horizontally generating a wave of fire that was heading against Xaver and Niju.

Blazer: "_**burning wave!**_"

Fortunately, the two warrior wolves sprang backwards, managing to avoid the Blazer's attack. When the blazing wave hit the ground, it generated a wall of fire that burned the grass beneath it, even though it was still wet from the rain.

Xaver and Niju understood that Blazer's skills were certainly not to be taken lightly, Niju knew Blazer very well, but most likely he had perfected his skills in combat and perhaps the collar had increased his strenght.

There was nothing they could do now to stop Blazer's fury. The only way that Xaver and Niju had was fight him and try to break the collar of submission.

Niju: "What is the plan?"

Xaver: "We have no other choice, Niju. we have to break that collar, but we'll have to fight it out"

Niju: "I'm ready, _**dark claws!**_"

The dark wolf crossed the wall of fire with a great jump and then ran towards the enemy. Blazer tried to hit him with the sword, but Niju moved to the left, avoiding the attack, and then made an accrobatic jump and found himself on top of Blazer. The latter attempted to strike him again with the sword, but Niju was able to avoid it and strike a shoot with the claws on Blazer's face, this last attack made Niju rebound and so he had the chance to strike again.

Niju : "Take this!"

The dark wolf and followed vertically a powerful blow with the claws in the possibility of striking the collar of the submission, but Blazer thanks to his reflexes blocked the attack of Niju with the sword.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

In the city of Nome. Aleu's parents and siblings took her to the house of Balto's owner: Duke had left with his plane to make deliveries and would not be back before noon, a great hiding place for Aleu and her family.

Kodi stayed for a brief moment outside to see if anyone had followed them and when he was safely back inside the house.

Kodi: "nobody is following us, we are safe"

Meanwhile, Aleu continued to have this ugly premonition, only ten minutes had passed since Xaver had left for his mission, but for Aleu many hours seemed to have elapsed, and because of the long attitude the worry turned to fear. The wolf was lying on the floor with a worried expression on her face.

_Aleu's mind: "oh Xaver...please come back"_

His mother, Jenna, noticed her daughter's concern so she thought of going to her to try and cheer him up.

Jenna: "Is there something wrong, honey?"

Aleu: "I continue to have this bad feeling. I'm afraid something will happen to Xaver "

Jenna: "Don't worry, honey. I'm sure he'll be back soon, he's probably here already "

Aleu smiled a little, thinking that his mother could be right after all . Immediately afterwards everyone heard someone scratch the door with their fingernails from the outside. Aleu was convinced that it was Xaver, but Balto chose not to risk it so he decided to go himself to check it out.

Balto pushed the door open and saw that Xaver was not in front of him.

Balto: "who are you?"

Thundera: "I am a friend of Xaver. He told me that his girlfriend needs protection, and here I am "

Thundera was trying to deceive Balto with a lie, and she would have succeeded if Aniu had not warned him.

_Aniu: "she_'_s lying, son._ _She wants to kill Aleu"_

Hearing that revelation the wolf dog was very shocked, Thundera noticed that Balto had noticed the deception, Balto tried to close the door, but the warrior wolf managed to anticipate it.

Thundera: "_**lightning net!**_"

She threw a charge of electric net against Balto, the trap completely wrapped the wolf dog's body while the electricity through his body. The lightning net was a power that caused a lot of pain, but was unable to kill.

His sons and Jenna ran to help Balto. they tried to break the net but every time they touched the wires they ended up pervaded by a strong electric shock.

Meanwhile Thundera approached them dangerously, Kodi realized that the enemy warrior wolf was approaching, had no choice but to fight.

Kodi: "_**shattering blow!**_ "

Kodi leaped against Thundera and threw a powerful paw hit on the face of the warrior she-wolf hurling her out of the house. The shattering blow was a move of earth element powerful enough to shatter the bones of the enemy, but in this case the bones of Thundera were much more resistant than steel and consequently absorbed almost completely the damage.

Kodi ordered his brothers and mother to escape while he faced Thundera.

Kodi: "Get out of here, I'll keep her busy!"

Dingo: "No , Kodi!" We will not leave you"

Kodi: " this is not the time to discuss, Dingo. Go!"

Thundera shook her head to recover and saw that her target was escaping, she got up and threw a second Lightning net to Aleu.

Thundera: "You can't escape from me. _**Lightning net!**_ "

Despite the long distance, Thundera managed to hit her targets and so even Aleu was trapped in the net, electricity began to flow in her body and she scream of pain, Jenna, Saba and Dingo tried to help her, but she wanted at least they would be saved.

Aleu: "What are you doing?!"

Saba: "We are saving you!"

Aleu: "if you help me, she'll kill you too. please save yourself "

Thundera quickly ran against Aleu and then jumped as her left paw turned into a silver sword.

Thundera: "_**thunder sword!**_ "

Kodi: "_**rock wall!**_ "

Suddenly Kodi created a wall completely made of rock that managed to protect Aleu from the sword of Thundera. Kodi despite being aware that he didn't have much experience in combat had decided to face Thundera with all his strength.

Kodi: "stay away from my sister!"

Thundera: "I admire your determination. Maybe you won't be a complete waste of time, show me what you can do"

Kodi: "_**flame claws!**_ "

The claws Kodi became larger and more sharp and were completely enveloped by fire, but it would be enough to defeat Thundera?

* * *

_**In the meantime...**_

Niju and Xaver were still fighting against Blazer. They tried several times to hit the collar of the submission, but Blazer continued to move, he had already guessed what the two wolves were trying to do and every time they attacked Blazer he protected the collar with his own body. Dark Blade didn't care at all if his allies were injured or were about to die, with the collar of submission could command his ally as he wanted.

Xaver: "damn! we risk to killing him. We must stop"

Niju: "listen to me, Xaver. Because of that bastard my friend is suffering, so I'll destroy that damn collar! "

The dark wolf tried again to hit the collar of the submission, but once again, Blazer blocked Niju's paw using the sword.

Blazer: "_**heatstroke!**_"

A strong heat wave hit Niju in full, causing small burns on his fur and he felt a sudden sensation of mental confusion.

This spell element fire, it doesn't cause much damage, but cause at the opponent a short stun.

Xaver: "_**diamond sword!**_"

Blazer was about to strike Niju with the sword, but fortunately Xaver came immediately to help him, the silver wolf pushed his ally with a shoulder, saving his life, then crossed the blade of the sword with that of the enemy.

Meanwhile, Niju recovered completely from the daze and saw Xaver fight with Blazer, he thought it was the right time to hit the collar.

Xaver: "Blazer, Dark Blade is submitting you. You have fight him!"

Blazer: "I don't take orders from you. You are not my master"

Niju: " _**dark claws!**_ "

Blazer: "what!"

With a precise claw stroke, Niju hit the collar of the submission, destroying it into a thousand pieces. Blazer felt as if he had freed himself from a dark force that had imprisoned him for a long time, the warrior wolf was in a confused state while Xaver and Niju helped him recover.

Niju: "Blazer, are you okay?"

Blazer: "yes, b-but where am I?"

Xaver: "you are on planet Earth, more precisely in the city of Nome in Alaska"

At first he didn't know why he was on Earth, but when he mentioned his sister, Thundera, Blazer warned Xaver that Thundera was on Aleu's trail and that she intended to kill her.

Blazer: "I hardly remember anything since Thundera ... oh no! Thundera is in town, she's looking for your girlfriend, wants to kill her"

The silver wolf activated his wings and immediately headed for the city, flying at full speed, hoping not to arrive too late.

The fight between Kodi and Thundera was coming to the end, the husky had deep cuts and burns all over his body, instead Thundera hadn't suffered even a scratch, Kodi was breathing heavily while trying to resist the pain that he was suffering at that moment.

Thundera: "What a disappointment. I expected to have an interesting fight, evidently, I overrated you"

Kodi: *pant* *pant* "I won't let you ... hurt my sister"

Thundera: "look at you. you stand up only by a miracle, and despite everything you really want to keep fighting, you're ridiculous "

Kodi: "you know? I will never back down, I give all myself and I will stop you"

Thundera: *laugh* "fine. I really want to see"

With the last remaining forces, Kodi tried yet another attack with his claws, tried to hit Thundera several times, but she kept avoiding Kodi's claws with great agility, then the enemy wolf made an accrobatic jump and launched a powerful kick with the right hind paw on Kodi's face. The powerless husky was thrown over two meters, impacting violently against the ground.

Thundera shifted her gaze to Aleu with a threatening smile, the poor she-wolf was still trying to break free, but it was all in vain, every time she squirmed to try to get out of the net, a strong shock pervaded her body.

Aleu: "Mom ... I'm scared"

Jenna: "I'm here, honey. everything will be fine"

Meanwhile, Thundera was fast approaching Aleu. unexpectedly Jenna, Saba, and Dingo stood in front to protect Aleu with their own bodies.

Jenna: "If you want my daughter, you will have to face me first"

Dingo: "me too"

Saba: "and me too"

Thundera: "with immense pleasure ... _**lightning-fast**_ _**teleport**_ _**!**_ "

A lightning fell on Thundera and then another fell behind the three huskies, none of them realizing that it had moved behind them.

Aleu: "she's behind you!"

Thundera: " _**magnetic spheres!**_ "

The three huskies turned quite shocked, wondering how she managed to move so quickly. Immediately Thundera threw three spheres full of magnetic energy that struck the two siblings and Aleu's mother, fortunately the three spheres didn't go completely to sign, but this was enough to make them bounce in the air.

Before returning to take care of his target, Thundera saw in the distance Xaver , who was flying towards her at great speed, but it would not have been a problem for Thundera.

Thundera: "_**unwavering**__** shield!**_"

Thundera created a gigantic barrier, also enclosing Aleu inside, to prevent Xaver or someone else from reaching her.

The warrior wolf repeatedly hit the walls of the barrier in an attempt to break it, but it was all in vain, the shield that Thundera had created was ten times more resistant than a photonic barrier, it was definitely impossible to destroy, Xaver could not do anything to save Aleu, his only chance was to convince Thundera to let Aleu go by delivering himself to Dark Blade.

Xaver: "let her go! She has nothing to do with all this ... you want me, don't you? You will have what you want, but please let Aleu live "

Thundera: "Do you really think your supliche and your sacrifice make me melt my heart?! You are wrong. I never leave a job in half"

Now, Thundera no longer had anyone to hinder her from her goal, she was right in front of Aleu; Thundera placed the tip of the sword on Aleu's belly ready to kill her.

Aleu "you're just a sadistic bitch!"

Thundera: "you're right, but that's what makes me powerful"

With these words Thundera thrust her sword in Aleu body with great violence, the she-wolf shouted from the pain while she felt the cold silver blade spear her abdomen.

Xaver screamed in anger when he saw Thundera pierce what was his mate.

Xaver: "NOOOOO!"

Thundera removed the barrier. Xaver jumped at her with all the rage inside him, the silver wolf tried to hit her with the diamond sword, but Thundera anticipated him by launching a powerful attack.

Thundera: "_**fulminating outburst!**_"

Xaver was hit several times from all directions by a series of small but effective lightning bolts to be struck by another final lightning bolt but much larger and more powerful, coming from above.

The silver wolf was slumped to the ground, desperately crawling to get to his beloved, Aleu was still alive but not for long.

Aleu: "Xa ... Xaver ..."

Thundera smiled wickedly, watching the despair in his enemy's eyes. Shortly after she teleported, disappearing from the city.

Xaver pressed on the wound to stop the bleeding, but she had already lost a lot of blood and the strenghts were leaving her, the tears ran down Xaver's face , blaming himself for what had happened to his companion. The silver wolf at that time was experiencing a feeling never felt before, within his heart felt empty, like death had taken him too... and he was dead inside.

Xaver: * sobs * "hold on, Aleu. everything will be fine"

Aleu: "X-Xaver, there's not...much time left ... I feel that I am...going to die"

Xaver: "Don't even say it, Aleu. I'll be able to heal you, you'll be fine ... and we'll finally live together"

Aleu: "you can't do anything anymore, Xaver ... it was this ... our destiny. Meeting you was the most beautiful thing ever ... and even if ... I will no longer be ... by your side ... remember that ... I will love you ... forever ... "

Aleu's body relaxed as she breathed out deeply and closed her eyes for the last time.

Xaver called her by name several times, but she didn't answer; when he realized that Aleu was no longer there, the silver wolf wrapped her lifeless body between his front legs and squeezed it gently.

Meanwhile, Saba leaned her forehead on her mother's shoulder and they both burst into tears desperately for the loss of their beloved Aleu, Dingo was trying to hold back the tears, but the pain was too strong and he finally had to give up.

Balto was freed from the lightning net by Niju and joined to his family, but what he saw made his heart tremble.

Xaver saw Balto behind him. He left Aleu's body and walked away from it.

Balto nuzzled Aleu's neck. But she could no longer smile or reciprocate that sweet gesture of paternal love, Balto cried over the lifeless body of her daughter, letting his tears wet her fur.

Balto: *sobs* "my baby"

Xaver: "Balto, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop her ... "

The wolfhound shifted his gaze to Xaver, and immediately his despair turned to anger. Balto growled at the silver wolf, he was convinced that his daughter's death had been his fault.

Balto: "she died for your fault! You brought your stupid war here to Nome and you involved Aleu. Go away! Get out of this town...and never come back!"

Without that Balto had to repeat it a second time, Xaver activated his wings and flew away from Nome. Meanwhile Thundera was the closest mountain to the city while he was watching what was happening, she grin maliciously when she saw Xaver leave the city. Thundera had ended her mission and now no one could stop Dark Blade from conquering the entire universe.

Before leaving, Thundera saw the names of Xaver and Aleu surrounded by a large heart engraved on a rock. Thundera didn't even think about it and destroyed the rock in a thousand pieces with a sword cut.

_**To be continued...**_

**And yes, in this chapter Aleu die. But the story isn't over yet, what is going to happend now? **

**I'm sorry for the long waiting but in these days I'm very busy, but don't worry I'll never stop to write this story.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I invite you to leave a review to let me know your opinion.**


	9. Playing with destiny (part 1)

_**Chapter 9: playing with destiny (part 1)**_

**Hello guys and welcome to the new chapter of Ultimate Storm.**

**Finally I'm going on vacation to relax, so I'll not work on the 10th chapter but I've already some cool ideas.**

**By the way. I hope you'll like the chapter and please review.**

The rain start again to fall from the sky covered with even more dark clouds.

Xaver landed in the middle of a forest far away from the city. The warrior wolf had still alive in his mind, that image of Balto getting angry with him, he had seen the disappointment and anger in his eyes; at that moment he felt a deep sorrow, the loss of Aleu had made him so dejected that he had lost any motivation to keep fighting, he absolutely didn't want to live with this great sense of guilt.

Xaver: "_**mighty fist**__**! **_"

With rage inside him, he struck a tree in front of him with violence, the strength of his mighty fist was so powerful that he could break the trunk into two parts, knocking down the upper part. Xaver gritted his teeth as tears continued to flow over his face.

A little later. his ally, Niju, joined to him, he breathed a sigh of relief when he finally found Xaver, tried to convince him to go back and continue to fight Dark Blade but now the silver wolf had no longer his determination.

Niju: "Thank God I found you, Xaver. Let's come back to the cave, we still have to destroy the heart of Helixium"

Xaver: "no, Niju. it's over"

Niju: "What do you mean?!"

Xaver: "now that Aleu is dead, I no longer have any reason to fight"

Niju: "after all you 've done, we've done! Do you really give up?!"

Xaver: "without Aleu I no longer have the strength to go on. So please, leave me alone"

Niju: "You couldn't do anything to save her. No one can escape from the destiny "

When he heard the word: "destiny", the silver wolf opened his eyes wide, as if he had an illumination: he was more than sure that the fate in which he was living at that moment was wrong and that there would be a way to change it. He started to walking quickly towards a path, Niju followed him, telling him that what he had in mind was an absurdity.

Niju: "And now where are you going?"

Xaver: "I have to find a way to change my destiny"

Niju: "what! Xaver, what you say doesn't make sense. You can't change destiny"

Xaver: "maybe not for you. But I'm more than sure there is a way to bring Aleu back "

Niju: "Then explain to me! What makes you think this fate is wrong? "

Xaver: "I feel deep in my heart that Aleu and I were fated to be together"

Niju: "I know it's not very motivating, but it's true. Aleu is gone and there is no way to bring her back...maybe one day you will find someone else"

Xaver turned towards Niju and, blinded by anger, he launched a violent paw hit on his face, making him fall backwards. The silver wolf growled at Niju, showing his teeth and the hair of his rump was erect upwards

Niju: "ah ... damn it! what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Xaver: "Never allow yourself to talk like this about Aleu again! She was everything to me, no one will ever replace her!"

After said this. The silver wolf turned and continued along the path, leaving Niju behind him.

* * *

An hour later. Xaver stopped, he couldn't get the pain out of him, he was going to bring Aleu back, but unfortunately he didn't know how to do it. The warrior wolf started screaming the name of his guide, Aniu. But the living soul didn't show herself; believing that Aniu had abandoned him too, he lay down on the ground and burst into tears desperately.

Xaver: * sobs * "Aniu ... I need you. Please don't abandon me too "

Suddenly he felt a paw caressing his head, looked up and saw Aniu standing in front of him. Xaver was so happy to see that at least Aniu had remained by his side and immediately after the silver wolf embraced the living soul thanking her for being with him again.

Xaver: "Thank you, Aniu. As I'm glad to see you again, I thought you had abandoned me too "

_Aniu: "I will never abandon you, Xaver"_

The reason for what she was there was to help Xaver bring Aleu back; then there really was a way to change destiny. At first Aniu didn't want to tell Xaver about the fact that this method was so dangerous that he even risked his life, but she was unable to see his protégé so desperate.

Xaver: "I'm so sorry, Aniu. I couldn't save Aleu "

_Aniu: "It's not your fault. You didn't known"_

Xaver: "if only there was a way to go back and change our destiny"

_Aniu: * sigh * "actually ... there is a way. I didn't want to reveal it to you, but seeing you like this makes me feel really ill"_

At that moment, Xaver felt as if he had rediscovered his determination and desire to fight. He didn't care about the risks he would face, he was even ready to die to save the she-wolf he loved so much. In the end Aniu could no longer stop the silver wolf. She didn't show it, but she suffered a lot from Aleu's loss too.

Xaver: "tell me what to do"

_Aniu: "That's why I didn't want to tell you. Changing your destiny is very dangerous, you can really risk your life "_

Xaver: "I don't mind to anything, Aniu. I want my Aleu back!"

_Aniu * sigh * "who am I to stop you? ..."_

At that moment Aniu didn't know if it was worse to see Xaver suffer or lose him too, but she had done what she thought was the right thing to do.

Aniu used her spirit again to create what looked like a sort of portal; fortunately for her, it didn't require much energy, so it wouldn't be as dangerous as last time. She nodded to Xaver as sign to follow her and then she entered in the portal, the wolf of argent or followed his guide, continuing to wonder where Aniu was taking him.

* * *

Xaver and Aniu arrived to the other side of the portal, the silver wolf and his guide were near a temple in the middle of the breathtaking view of the space. Xaver realized that it wasn't the astral world, but rather in a place never seen before.

_Aniu: "follow me"_

Xaver: "Aniu, what's this place ?"

_Aniu: "this is the temple of the last legendary wolves"_

At first Xaver could not believe that he would soon meet the last two legendary wolves.

After the fall of the first universe, the god of creation, Canava, decided to start again from the beginning and among these he also created a planet where wolves could live in peace, chose three of the wisest leaders of wolf packs and gave them the power to controlling time, nature and space. In addition they had the task of teaching the members of their packs to awaken a hidden power; some succeeded, others weren't so special.

And thanks to them, those simple packs became villages, and from villages to majestic cities, and from cities to mighty kingdoms.

Xaver followed his guide inside the temple, meanwhile two old wolves approached to them: one of them had purple amethyst fur with silver markings and blue eyes; the other wolf had the stone-gray fur with amber marks and golden eyes. They were Chronos and Tractus, the legendary wolves of time and space.

Aniu and Xaver bowed to them as a sign of respect.

_Aniu: "Chronos and Tractus. Legendary wolves of time and space, protectors of Cyberwolf and founders of the allied kingdoms ... "_

Tractus: "What brings you to our temple?"

_Aniu: "We need you. The life of this young warrior wolf has taken a tragic turn, the loss of his beloved has knocked him down, he wants to go back in time to try to save her "_

The legendary wolf of the time, Chronos, was able to travel in the past, in the present and even in the future; he knew what had happened to Xaver and he also knew that he would come to his temple with Aniu. However, Chronos refused to help the warrior wolf, despite being sorry for the his girlfriend's death.

Chronos: "I'm sorry, I can't help you"

Xaver: "why?!"

Chronos: "I'm not going to send someone back in time. Traveling over time is not something to be taken lightly"

The reason why Chronos could not help Xaver was that it would not allow anyone to travel through time outside of himself: there would be the risk of creating temporal distortions that could have changed, probably for the worse, his own destiny and of the other individuals involved.

However, Xaver would not have accepted a "no" as an answer, he would have gone against the legendary wolves in order to get what he wanted.

Xaver: "or this is just an excuse to tell me you don't care!"

Tractus: "bring respect, boy. I remind you that you are talking to the legendary wolves!"

Xaver: "yes ... the same legendary wolves who had the task of protect Cyberwolf, who could have defeated Dark Blade without the slightest effort, those who once praised and thanked, the same ones who were to set an example for future generations and instead they preferred to abandon us"

_Aniu: "that's enough, Xaver!"_

Xaver: "No, Aniu! Where were they when we needed them?! Where were they when Dark Blade attacked the allied kingdoms?! Here the truth, for all this time we have worshiped selfish wolves who think of nothing but themselves!"

Tractus had enough. He had never suffered such an outrage in his life and he absolutely wanted to make him pay, he collected a great deal of energy from the planets, creating a sphere so powerful that it only needed to touch it to be disintegrate him in a few thousandths of a second.

But just when Tractus was about to throw the sphere at Xaver, the legendary wolf stopped unexpectedly, he was completely motionless like a statue with the sphere still above him. In fact, Chronos had used his power on Tractus and blocked him over time, preventing him from killing Xaver.

Chronos: "you must forgive him, Tractus can be very vengeful. Now you answer a question: if there had been no attack on the kingdoms, would you have obtained the power you have now? Or would you ever meet Aleu?"

At that moment Xaver didn't answer, maybe he had exaggerated to behave in a surly way with the legendary wolves, even if his words were not so wrong.

Chronos looked at Xaver with a sad look, as if he were somehow sorry. Xaver's words had finally opened his eyes and he was really sorry he was so egocentric, but he wanted to make up for his mistake; he couldn't prevent the attack on Cyberwolf, but he could do something else to make up for it.

Chronos: "but you are not wrong. The Dark Blade attack could have been avoided, but we were too selfish to act, and now I'm ashamed of being like that, maybe I don't even deserve to be a legendary wolf ... but, it's not too late to change. All right, I'll send you back in time and give you the chance to save your loved one. I hope this gesture is enough to make me forgive"

The legendary wolf headed for a kind of pit, Chronos sat down and began to howl. His howl created a kind of luminous purple sphere that fell into the pit and then turned into a whirl.

Chronos: "now you have just to jump into the temporal whirl. Remember that there will be none of us helping you and you will not have much time to save Aleu "

The silver wolf nodded, ready to make his journey through time. He took a run and then jumped into the whirl without any second thoughts.

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Playing with destiny (part 2)

_**Chapter 10: playing with destiny (part 2)**_

**Hello guys! I'm finally back with this new chapter. I hope you like and please let some reviews.**

The temporal vortex brought Xaver back to Alaska in the middle of a forest, the silver wolf had managed to go back in time just shortly before Aleu's death.

Traveling through time using a temporal vortex was not at all calm; the problem was that once inside the vortex are carried by a force similar to the attraction of a magnet and if were not used to it there could be severe dizziness and nausea, so it was absolutely not recommended to enter inside the vortex on full stomach.

Xaver had the feeling that something was felt completely stunned back on, he tried to resist but could not and he retched.

The silver wolf immediately recovered himself from the daze and activated his wings of starlight to fly to Nome to save Aleu from the clutches of Thundera.

Xaver: "I hope I don't get too late again"

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Kodi: "_**shattering blow!**_ "

Kodi leaped against Thundera and threw a powerful paw hit on the face of the warrior she-wolf hurling her out of the house. The shattering blow was a move of earth element powerful enough to shatter the bones of the enemy, but in this case the bones of Thundera were much more resistant than steel and consequently absorbed almost completely the damage.

Kodi ordered his brothers and mother to escape while he faced Thundera.

Kodi: "Get out of here, I'll keep her busy!"

Dingo: "No , Kodi!" We will not leave you"

Kodi: " this is not the time to discuss, Dingo. Go!"

Thundera shook her head to recover and saw that her target was escaping, she got up and threw a second Lightning net to Aleu.

Thundera: "You can't escape from me. _**Lightning net!**_ "

Despite the long distance, Thundera managed to hit her targets and so even Aleu was trapped in the net, electricity began to flow in her body and she scream of pain, Jenna, Saba and Dingo tried to help her, but she wanted at least they would be saved.

Aleu: "What are you doing?!"

Saba: "We are saving you!"

Aleu: "if you help me, she'll kill you too. please save yourself "

Thundera quickly ran against Aleu and then jumped as her left paw turned into a silver sword.

Thundera: "_**thunder sword!**_ "

Kodi: "_**rock wall!**_ "

Suddenly Kodi created a wall completely made of rock that managed to protect Aleu from the sword of Thundera. Kodi despite being aware that he didn't have much experience in combat had decided to face Thundera with all his strength.

Kodi: "stay away from my sister!"

Thundera: "I admire your determination. Maybe you won't be a complete waste of time, show me what you can do"

Kodi: "_**flame claws!**_ "

The claws Kodi became larger and more sharp and were completely enveloped by fire. His instinct told him to attack, he didn't know anything about his abilities, but he would take any risk to protect Aleu and his family.

Kodi jumped at the enemy and tried to hit him using his claws, but Thundera managed to dodge the attack with an abnormal speed, the husky was really amazed by how fast Thundera was to avoiding attacks and it was difficult for him to see by which part was now.

Saba: "watch out, Kodi!"

Thundera was behind Kodi. The husky turned but didn't have time to defend himself, she anticipated him and launched a precise sword blow, leaving a deep cut on Kodi's back.

The husky grimaced in pain, but he totally ignored the pain and tried again to attack with the claws, and again Thundera leaped backwards avoiding the attack of Kodi; Thundera's silver sword gave off electric sparks, charging a very powerful attack.

Thundera: "_**sparking shock! **_"

He pointed her sword at Kodi and fired an electric shock at him, the attack hit and the husky felt the electricity flow painfully inside him. Kodi's energy was running out and his body was burning with pain and he was really struggling to move.

Thundera smiled wickedly at the husky, decided it was time for her to close this useless battle. The warrior wolf approached Kodi and pointed his sword blade at her throat.

Thundera: "So ... do you have one last wish?"

Kodi: "yes ... go to hell! _**Flamethrower**__**!**_"

From his mouth came a burning jet of fire. Thundera had to move away from Kodi to save herself. The husky, however, had not yet finished attacking, he still had an attack that could have reversed the situation.

Kodi: "_**incendiary darts! **_"

Kodi threw three rdi by fire against Thundera, who meanwhile was amazed that although Kodi had suffered serious damage, he was still able to fight.

The three darts hit Thundera in full, exploded and generated burning flames. Saba and Kodi were still witnessing the fighting between them, and when they saw the attack of his brother go to sign they began to exult, believing they had defeated Thundera.

Saba: "great, Kodi. You hit her!"

Dingo: "nice move, brother!"

But the moment of joy did not last long. The naspettatamente Thundera walked through the flames and grinned maliciously , and with great sor outlet Kodi, Thundera had not even a burn on the fur.

The warrior wolf had deflected all three incendiary darts using the sword, a few moments before they could hit her, as a result the darts only exploded on the ground and luckily for her, all three explosions did not reach the wolf's body .

Kodi: "It's not possible!"

Thundera: " seriously? is that all?!"

The she-wolf warrior, leapt at great speed towards Kodi and threw a powerful shoulder against his chest, shattering some ribs; and with a great strenght, she gave a paw hit to the poor husky, knocking him hard against the ground; but despite the great pain and fatigue, Kodi got up again.

The fight between Kodi and Thundera was coming to the end, the husky had deep cuts and burns all over his body, instead Thundera hadn't suffered even a scratch, Kodi was breathing heavily while trying to resist the pain that he was suffering at that moment.

Thundera: "What a disappointment. I expected to have an interesting fight, evidently, I overrated you"

Kodi: *pant* *pant* "I won't let you ... hurt my sister"

Thundera: "look at you. you stand up only by a miracle, and despite all you really want to keep fighting, you're ridiculous!"

Kodi: "you know? I will never back down, I give all myself and I will stop you"

Thundera: *laugh* "fine. I really want to see"

With the last remaining forces, Kodi tried yet another attack with his claws, tried to hit Thundera several times, but she kept avoiding Kodi's claws with great agility, then the enemy wolf made an accrobatic jump and launched a powerful kick with the right hind paw on Kodi's face.

The husky was thrown into the air, but before he could hit the ground, Xaver grabbed him and protected him from falling using his own body. Kodi couldn't longer stand up, he had completely exhausted his energy, and he felt really disappointed with himself for having failed.

But Xaver thought otherwise. The silver wolf smiled at him. He told Kodi that he had been a great help in that moment; in fact, if he hadn't been there to defend Aleu, Xaver wouldn't have been able to come in time.

Kodi: "Xa ... Xaver..."

_Xaver's mind: "Poor Kodi, she has reduced him quite badly. She will pay for this"_

Kodi: "I'm sorry...I tried to fight her... but I failed"

Xaver: "Don't say that, Kodi. You've done your best, and trust me, you're a big help was "

He ordered Dingo, Saba and Jenna to take Kodi to a safe place while he would stay to fight Thundera.

Kodi's brother, Dingo, took him and loaded it on his shoulders and together with Saba and Jenna they ran away from the fight.

Thundera was quiet when she saw Xaver, but in reality she was very angry that her plan had this unpleasant inconvenience, which in her opinion was due to her brother, Blazer.

Thundera: "well, well, well! Apparently you've decided to show yourself"

_Thundera's mind: "damn! That idiot of my brother must have failed ... well, it doesn't matter; it does mean that I'll kill Xaver too"_

Xaver began to growl threateningly at Thundera. Aleu's death was still present in his mind, and even if that moment had not yet occurred, he absolutely wanted to make her pay even for hurting Kodi.

Xaver: "let's finish it once and for all!"

Thundera: "Do you really think you can beat me?! You're really wrong, Xaver. You and this world are destined to fall!"

But Thundera intended to continue with her plan. With a great shot she headed for Aleu and already had the sword ready to kill her; but Xaver noticed already that Thundera was more interested in her mission than facing the silver wolf, however, Xaver would not allow Thundera to kill Aleu again.

Thundera: "say goodbye to your girlfriend! _**Electric**__** boost!**_"

Xaver: "not this time! _**Comet! **_"

Xaver turned into a comet enveloped by astral fire and while Thundera executed a straight direction, he tried to intercept performing to a trajectory parabolic.

Xaver managed to hit the enemy wolf that was thrown to the left to more than two meters, but shortly after happend something really strange: some particles of energy came out from Xaver body and entered inside Thundera.

One of Thundera's great abilities was to absorb energy from enemies, every time she get hit or hit with a physical attacks, the opponent's energy is absorbed by her, and when she gets enough she can use a second hidden ability.

Thundera got up and growled menacingly against the silver wolf. She was really annoyed by the silver wolf. Her plan was absolutely perfect, and now there was a risk that Xaver could destroy everything she planned.

Thundera: "damn you. You'll pay for this!"

Xaver: "_**photonic barrier!**_"

The warrior she-wolf leaped toward Xaver, who promptly activated the photonic barrier that protected himself and Aleu, Thundera violently hit the barrier with the sword of thunder, but fortunately the barrier was able to withstand the blows.

Meanwhile Xaver freed his mate from the electricity grid. The silver wolf was happy to have arrived just in time and save his beloved. In this way he had changed Aleu's destiny, but only for a short while; until Thundera was still alive Aleu wasn't yet out of danger.

But she wasn't going to let them go, Thundera was completely out of her mind, she absolutely wanted to kill Xaver and Aleu once and for all. She was continuing to rage on the barrier in every direction, and every time she struck with the sword a loud noise could be heard, as if two metal objects collided with great violence. The two wolves had no longer way to escape and the barrier wouldn't last long.

Aleu: "oh no. we are trapped!"

_**To be continued...**_

**I know you'll hate me because I ended the chapter right in this moment. But a little suspense never hurts.**

**Don't worry I'm already working on the next chapter, and trust me...it's going to be really nice.**


	11. Playing with destiny (part 3)

_**Chapter 11: playing with destiny (part 3)**_

**hello guys and welcome to this new chapter. I hope you like it and please review it.**

Because of Thundera's violent blows, the photonic barrier was going to falling apart, it was only a matter of moments before it could finally fall. Xaver had to quickly think of a way to get rid of Thundera and secure Aleu.

At the end he had an idea in mind, but it would not be an easy thing; it had to have perfect timing to counter the enemy's speed.

Aleu: "what do we do, Xaver?!"

Xaver: "I have an idea, but you have to trust me"

His partner nodded determined to follow Xaver's plan.

Xaver: "when I give you the signal, run as fast as you can towards the wreck "

Aleu: "And what will you do? "

Xaver: "I'll try to stop her"

As soon as the barrier was destroyed in a thousand pieces, Xaver concentrated his energy, ready to prepare an attack, and when Thundera was in the right position he immediately released a large amount of energy.

Xaver: "now! _**Super sonic boom!**_"

The silver wolf launched a sonic wave more powerful than normal. Thundera didn't expect Xaver to use a sonic boom to drive her away from Aleu.

This spell, in addition to damaging the opponent, causes a strong stun, and when more energy is used, the spell's effect is intensified.

Thundera, due to the strong sonic wave launched by Xaver, she was thrown back and crashed violently against an old wooden hut, destroying it. Meanwhile Aleu, as soon as she heard the Xaver signal he started running as fast as she could towards the beached wreck, without looking back. Actually, she wanted to stay there to help Xaver, but at that moment she felt so much fear that she started running towards safety, as if she had no control over her legs.

In the meantime, Thundera was immediately recover by dizziness despite Xaver's sonic boom being of a category higher than normal: some warrior wolves have the ability to be immune to stunning or mind control, which required great psychological training.

Thundera snapped at a truly impressive speed towards the silver wolf, Xaver almost couldn't see her, he noticed her when it was already too late to fight her.

Thundera: "_**fulminating outburst!**_"

Xaver was invested by a series of arrows coming from all directions and to conclude a large lightning hit him uprightly on the back.

Absorbing energy from the opponents, Thundera greatly increased her speed and attack, but it was not only this ability that made her a fearsome warrior wolf.

Despite the strong impact suffered, Xaver managed to get up, he no longer had much energy, but as long as he was still breathing he wouldn't have surrendered. The silver wolf growled at the enemy showing that he was not afraid of her, or even of death.

Xaver: "come on!"

Thundera: "And you consider yourself a warrior wolf? * laugh * you won't even be able to see my movements"

After saying this, Thundera headed for Xaver even faster.

And just like she said, Xaver was almost impossible to see her. The warrior she-wolf decided to have some fun with him, continuing to run aside him and sometimes hit him with the sword of thunder: she moved her sword in a horizontal direction and left a cut on Xaver's right thigh.

Thundera: "take this!"

Obviously Thundera didn't stop there, immediately after he struck two more swords on the face and on Xaver's left shoulder, every time he attacked the silver wolf, she absorbed more and more energy, which made her even faster.

Thundera snapped back to Xaver and raged against the silver wolf again: a long cut on his right side, another on his left front leg and a deep laceration on his back, blood began to flow along his wounds, wetting the ground below him.

Finally, Thundera waved the blade horizontally and tore the breast of the silver wolf, the blow was so powerful that threw Xaver backwards.

Thundera approached Xaver with a sadistic smile on her face; she already felt the glory and triumph of her success, she couldn't wait to kill Xaver and hear the praise of Dark Blade. But before finishing him, she wanted to show him her second ability.

Thundera: "I want to show you my metal form before you die, because it will be the last thing you will see"

the rune of transformation appeared on her left shoulder. Some electric sparks came from Thundera's body while a strong wind swept the city of Nome, the rune was illuminating a bright light and meanwhile his skin turned into real silver, after appeared some spikes on her shoulders and her eyes gave off a blue light. that was the metal form of Thundera.

Meanwhile Xaver found the strength to get up and while Thundera concluded her transformation, he picked up a stone and held it between his teeth, incredibly, despite the total lack of energy and the strong pain of his wounds, Xaver was still standing.

The great determination of the silver wolf greatly surprised Thundera, although she didn't care much because soon she would unleash all her strength against him.

Thundera: "I am surprised by this determination of yours. But it won't help you so much, you are about to end up like your friend, the only difference is that you will die. _**Thunder sword!**_"

Thundera lunged for the silver wolf ready to deliver the death blow. Suddenly the silver wolf moved, making a leap to the left, thus avoiding the silver blade, Thundera certainly didn't expect Xaver to be able to move.

Xaver threw the small rock that he held between his teeth, and he throw it against the enemy wolf. The small stone managed to hit Thundera's shoulder, but the silver skin of her metallic form was too strong to hurt her and so the stone was destroyed in many small pieces.

Xaver was so exhausted he couldn't even stand up: his breath was out of heavy, his vision began to blur and he felt a sharp pain in his head. Xaver no longer even had a spark of energy and could have fainted at any moment.

Thundera laughed. seeing how ridiculous it was for his opponent to try to defeat her by throwing him a simple stone; a little later she approached Xaver to and placed the point of his sword against the silver wolf's throat, believing she had already won.

Thundera: "Did you really think that by throwing me a little stone you could have defeated me?"

Xaver: "you didn't even notice ... you committed ... a serious mistake"

Unexpectedly, on Thundera's left shoulder appeared a large rift which then spread throughout the rest of the body where an intense blue light came out. Thundera felt a strong pain pervading the surface of her body and it was as if something was burning inside her.

Thundera: * scream of pain * "no! ... this is impossible ... my armor cannot be destroyed so easily!"

Xaver: "and this is where you are wrong. My energy is composed of astral light, and when it comes into contact with any metallic form, the particles are disintegrated making the metal as fragile as glass. So yes. All it took was just throwing a stone on your armor to destroy you"

Evidently the mysterious book he had found in the library of the city was proving more useful than expected. In addition to holding legends about the first universe, Xaver was also able to find information on astral energy and how it was able to destroy any type of metal.

Xaver: "And you know what happens when astral energy comes into contact with oxygen ? ... it burns more than fire!"

Thundera could not do anything to avoid her death, turning into the metal form using astral energy she didn't even realize that she had given the opportunity to Xaver to win the fight with ease.

Xaver had already guessed that he couldn't compete against the powers of Thundera, but he had to use cunning to turn the situation around, just like Nava had taught him, and thanks to that he had won the fight.

Thundera: "killed by a stupid stone!"

After a last cry of pain, Thundera exploded. Unfortunately Xaver had no more energy to get away from her and as a result he was completely hit by the explosion of astral energy and numerous shards of metal pierced the chest and the throat of the silver wolf wounding him mortally.

_**To be continued...**_


	12. Who you really are?

_**Chapter 12: who you really are?**_

**Hello guys. I'm so sorry for the long waiting, but I haven't been well in recent weeks and I did some renovations works to my bedroom.**

**By the way, I hope you'll like the new chapter.**

Chronos: "_**rewind!**_"

Suddenly the time seemed to flow in reverse: the silver scraps in Xaver's body came back and even the astral explosion was receding, even all the pieces of Thundera's metal body returned to their place until they were completely rebuilt her.

Chronos: "_**stop the time!**_"

Immediately, the time stopped: the world around the two warrior wolves was completely still. The long raindrops were suspended in the air and some birds fluttered around the houses of the city, they were still in flight position with spread wings.

Chronos, the legendary wolf of the time, had seen the fate of Xaver and discovered that he wouldn't survive from the explosion. So he decided to not to stand to watch, he jumped in the temporal whirl and we headed immediately to Nome, to help Xaver in his mission. When he saw the silver wolf in great difficulty he understood that it was time to act; and so he used his power to rewind and stop the time to save him.

He dragged the silver wolf away from Thundera and sheltered him behind a fence. Then he let the time flow normally. Thundera exploded again, but this time, thanks to Chronos' intervention, Xaver wasn't involved in the explosion.

Meanwhile, another Xaver was flying towards the city and immediately saw the astral explosion coming from behind some houses, so he decided to go and investigate more closely.

Xaver: "What was that explosion? ... I just hope Aleu isn't nearby"

* * *

At first Xaver was wondering, how he managed to get so far away from Thundera; the answer appeared to him as he crossed Chronos's look, he was quite surprised to see the legendary wolf in front of him.

Xaver: "y-you saved me?!"

Chronos: "you were destined to die, and I absolutely couldn't afford to make the same mistake"

The legendary wolf of the time placed his right front paw and immediately ran half of his energy into Xaver's body. Immediately he got up again, still astonished to see that Chronos had traveled in time for him.

The legendary wolf looked at Xaver with a sad look. When he arrived in the temple he didn't immediately recognize him, but now he was more than sure that he was the wolf he had been looking for a long time. Xaver obviously didn't remember having already met the legendary wolves when he was still a pup, but the saddest thing was what happened to him long ago.

Chronos: "maybe you don't remember, but we have already met. A long time ago"

Xaver: " what!..."

Chronos: "I know it's absurd to believe, but it's true. Let's go back to the temple and I'll explain everything to you "

Xaver and Chronos returned to the temple of legendary wolves. The wolf of the time took Xaver to the legends room. It was a room where there were drawings that told the story of the legendary wolves, Chronos had brought Xaver because it was right that he knew his true origins.

Xaver: "What are all those drawings?"

Chronos: "tell our story. I brought you here because there's something you absolutely need to know "

Xaver observed with great interest the innumerable drawings on the walls : from the day when Canava gave him power, to when they awakened the hidden power of some members of their herds, continuing until the creation of the allied kingdoms.

Examining some of Nava's drawings, Xaver smiled remembering the good times, even if they weren't many, along with his now dead teacher . The silver wolf remembered that Nava had told him that he spent most of his life teaching at the Academy of the city of Aquaria so he was curious to know why Nava didn't live in the temple like Chronos and Tractus.

Xaver: "Nava told me that before he was exiled he taught at the most famous academy of the Allied kingdoms"

Chronos: "and it's true. Before he lived here in the temple, but then decided to move to Cyberwolf "

Xaver: "so why didn't he stay with you in the temple?"

Chronos: "Vitis had a friend at Cyberwolf. A warrior she-wolf of the imperial army of Zaunia"

Xaver: "Aniu"

Chronos: "exactly. before we went to live in the temple, they were very busy and she told him that when she would leave the army one day, she would realize the dream of teaching at the future generations in the academy. Sadly she died during a battle with the dark wolves of the black islands; when he heard about it, Vitis was really down...in the end he decided to leave the temple to realize Aniu's dream...he really had a big heart "

The silver wolf looked at Chronos and nodded as a big smile appeared on his face agreeing with the words of the legendary wolf.

Shortly thereafter he continued to observe gl the other drawings. A rrivato almost in half , he noticed something unexpected, as he examined the next drawing on the wall: besides Nava, Chronos and Tractus there were three other legendary wolves. On the left was a male wolf with orange fur and yellow eyes; above him was a drawing of a sun; instead the wolf on the right was a female with dark blue fur and purple eyes, and there was a half moon above her, the middle wolf had a red star on it and his coat was gray and his eyes were red like the blood.

Xaver: "who are they?"

Chronos: "I knew you would ask me. See ... besides Tractus, Vitis and I there were three other legendary wolves, they are Solaris, Arawn and Lunaria. The legendary wolves of the sun, the soul and the moon"

Just to remember those young legendary wolves, Chronos felt his heart fill with sadness.

Chronos: "Canava had chosen them when they were still pups, so that when we ended our life, Solaris, Arawn and Lunaria would replace us. They were very close friends, and often during the lessons they preferred to play outside the temple. When became adults, Lunaria and Solaris demonstrated to possess a mentality more mature than their young age, and they was more than ready to one day become legendary wolves ... it wasn't the same for Arawn who had an violent and arrogant personality, and moreover saw his power as a way to bend the universe to his will. We decided to exile him away from the temple, that what was really a big mistake. Days later, the friendship between Solaris and Lunaria turned into love, I had to be happy for them, and yet I had a bad feeling. Three months later he came their two children, zoha...and Xaver"

As soon as he heard his name, Xaver widened his eyes in disbelief, he was speechless when he discovered that his parents were actually legendary wolves. He knew that he had been found by the monks on the bank of a river near the kingdom of Zaunia, but he didn't remember why he was there. At that point a new question appeared in the silver wolf's mind: why they let him there?

He was convinced that his father and mother had abandoned him because they didn't love him, but Chronos said that they would never do anything like to their children. he explained that something terrible happened to Solaris and Lunaria.

Xaver: "so why did they abandon me? Didn't they love me?"

Chronos: "no, Xaver. They were without a doubt the best parents ever...one day Arawn decided it was time to begin the conquest of the entire universe, but pr i but he had to get rid of us, your parents tried to fight him with all their strenght, and I couldn't do nothing to help them"

Xaver watched the drawings of Arawn. Suddenly his eyes brightened with a white light; his body remained motionless but his mind was witnessing a memory he had long since forgotten.

* * *

That day Arawn was unleashing all his fury against the legendary wolves. Chronos and Tractus had been seriously injured and were no longer able to stop Arawn, now the only ones who could defeat him were Solaris and Lunaria. The legendary wolf of the sun was fighting against Arawn, the fight between the two was very violent, both had deep scratches and bites all over their bodies, but Solaris was in worse condition, but the only thing that mattered at that moment was secure his mate and his two pups.

Solaris: "take the children and run away from here!"

Lunaria took the two pups and ran out of the temple. Arawn advantage of that moment of the distraction to make a precise strike with his claws, the blow was so devastating that Solaris died on the framework after the impact with the floor.

Meanwhile, Lunaria activated her wings and flew into space without looking back. The legendary she-wolf of the moon landed on the soil of the planet Cyberwolf together with her two pups, unfortunately Arawn didn't take long to find her, after killing Solaris he realized that Lunaria was running away with the puppies and followed her without her realizing that Arawn was tailed her. The she-wolf ran as fast as possible, protecting the pups with her body.

Arawn: "Do you really think you can escape?! _**Corruption crystals!**_"

Arawn threw crimson-colored crystals against Lunaria in an attempt to hit her from distance. The wolf continued to run with the two pups below her. Four crystals hit the ground, but the last corruption crystal hit Lunaria's back. The legendary she-wolf fell to the soil, as soon as Xaver and Zoha realized that their mother had stayed behind, turned and saw her lying on the ground with a crystal stuck in her back, they didn't take long to realize that she had been mortally struck.

Zoha: "oh no, mommy!"

The two pups came trying to help her to get up, but the crystal of corruption inside her was already starting to release a large amount of corruption, Lunaria could not do anything to save herself.

Xaver: "come on, mommy!"

Lunaria: "it's all useless... it's over for me ..."

Zoha: *sobs* "Mom, please, don't leave...stay with me!"

Xaver: " What do we do now?"

Lunaria: "you have to run away from here. Follow the river, you will come to a city...revenue and hide..."

Xaver: "but, mommy..."

Lunaria: "remember, honeys...I will always be in your heart..."

Lunaria breathed for her last time. The two pups were desperate for the loss of their mother; but there was no time to shed tears, Arawn was getting closer to them. They ran as fast as possible, even without knowing which way they were going or where was the river leading to the city.

Arawn approached the lifeless body of Lunaria and while absorbing her soul saw the pups run away, he chased them with the intention to capture and kill them.

Xaver and Zoha knew they were being chased but had no time to turn around, unfortunately there was a cliff in front of them with a river below, they tried to turn back but the evil wolf had already reached them, Zoha was very scared, but Xaver had a idea even though this was crazy.

Arawn: "you have no way out!"

Zoha: "Xaver, I'm scared"

Xaver: "Zoha, I know it will seem absurd but ... we have to jump into the river"

Zoha: "what!"

Xaver: "trust me, everything will be fine"

Before the wolf could attack them, the cubs threw themselves into the void and fell into the river without consequences, but now Zohà and Xaver had to fight against the rapids. Zoha took the root of a tree and managed to reach the river bankment, she tried to help the brother who stayed behind, the pup had almost reached the levee but he slammed his head against a rock and fainted, Zohà screamed desperately as he saw the brother disappears in the rapids.

Zoha: "Xaveeeeeer!"

The wolf pup tried to reach the brother to try to save him. But unfortunately Arawn, thanks to his supreme form, appeared in front of her, blocking her way: the fur of Arawn became dark gray with black streaks and behind him there were two gigantic wings with black feathers and his eyes gave off a red light. Zoha tried to run away from him, but the legendary wolf stamped her tail with his right front leg.

The puppy was so scared that she started to cry. She didn't know what Arawn would do to him, but certainly nothing pleasant. Zoha implored with tears in her eyes to not kill her, but Arawn didn't seem persuaded by her pleas, indeed it seemed that the desperation of the puppy made him ecstatic.

Arawn: "Do you know what's strange? when the victims are frightened it's much easier to absorb their souls"

Arawn raised his right paw, ready to strike Zohà with his claws. The puppy closed her eyes and prepared to be struck ... the little wolf opened her eyes and saw Arawn with roots that wrapped around the body of the evil wolf.

Zoha turned back and saw Nava behind her. The legendary wolf of nature dragged the puppy towards him to protect it.

Nava: "Arawn, you really disappointed me. Look what you've become! ... I was hoping so much in you and instead you became a bloodthirsty monster "

Arawn: "You're right, Vitis. I was destined for this, no one will be able to stop me from having control of the entire universe, not even you! "

The evil wolf freed himself by cutting the roots that gripped his body with his claws. He immediately got up in the air with his big black wings and his eyes even more luminescent than crimson red.

Arawn: "the other legendary wolves have failed. You will fail too! _**Corruption crystals!**_"

Nava: "_**bumper wind!**_"

The five crystals were repelled upwards by a strong gust of wind that protected Nava and little Zoha. However, Arawn didn't stop attacking and flew towards the legendary wolf with sharp claws turned towards him that pointed at his throat.

Nava: "_**whip roots!**_"

A root came out to the ground in front of Nava and struck a vertical blow, the root violently hit Arawn's face making him lose control and crashed to the ground. Despite the violent impact, Arawn got up and growled menacingly at Nava.

On Arawn's face there was a deep cut on the left eye due to the previous stroke suffered.

Arawn: "bastard!"

The evil wolf ran towards Nava, but suddenly from the roots sprouted from the ground and wrapped his paws, his abdomen; this time Arawn could no longer free himself. He asked the pup to look at his face and cover her ears so she wouldn't see or hear what he would do to Arawn.

The roots began to tighten so hard that they broke his bones. Arawn was screaming in pain as other roots sprouted from the ground and turned to Arawn's body until he was locked up in a kind of cocoon, but before the roots closed it completely, the evil wolf said a last sentence:

Arawn: "You can't keep me locked up forever, Vitis! The day will come when I will return and then the whole universe will be in my possession!"

After saying these words, the roots of the closed completely between the coils, shortly after Nava transformed roots in a sarcophagus of dimetritium: the dimetritum is a metal natural particular, it has the ability to incorporate the entire energy of warrior wolves who are in close contact with this type of metal, preventing them from using spells, so it is often used in prisons of allied kingdoms.

In the end, Nava buried the sarcophagus in the depths of the earth. By now Arawn was no longer a threat, as long as he was locked up in that prison of dimetritium he couldn't hurt anyone.

Meantime. Xaver succeeded with his last strength to reach the river bank but he was too weak to continue and felt a sharp pain in his head and his little paws couldn't longer hold him. The pup made a grimace of pain and then fainted again. A little later, fortunately a wolf priestess was walking near the river saw him and decided to take him to the city monastery of Zaunia.

* * *

Xaver regained consciousness. The silver wolf gasped and took a step back , now he knew the truth about his past. A tear ran down his face for what he had seen. Chronos, remembering that day he felt really helpless, his greatest wish was to be able to go back in time and save Solaris and Lunaria, but he couldn't break the circle of life for reasons personal, that was not why Canava had chosen him.

Chronos: "the thing that hurts me so mutch is that I can't do anything even now to save them"

Xaver: "I understand you"

Shortly thereafter Aniu entered the room to ask Xaver if he intended to follow her for a moment; without waiting, Xaver reached his guide, but first he had to thank the legendary wolf for giving him the chance to go back in time and save Aleu.

Xaver: "and Chronos...thank you for all"

Chronos: "It's me I must thank you, boy. Your words made me open the eyes to what I became. You are young, but show great wisdom"

Aniu and Xaver came out of the temple. The silver wolf was wondering why his guide wanted him to follow.

Xaver: "Aniu, what are we doing outside the temple?"

_Aniu: "there is someone who would like to meet you"_

A portal opened and a young she-wolf appeared; she was at the same age of Xaver. Her fur was dark amber, her belly and legs were white and her eyes were yellow and shone like the sun, finally the rune of the supreme was on her right shoulder. As soon as she saw the silver wolf, the she-wolf smiled as tears of joy formed on her eyes.

Zoha: "hello, little brother"

_**To be continued...**_

**And yes! Xaver has a sister.**

**I'm already working on the next chapter, Xaver and Zoha have many things to tell each other.**

**A little curiosity: The true name of Nava is "Vitis" it means "life" in latin.**


	13. Brother and sister

_**Chapter 13: brother and sister**_

Xaver couldn't believe his eyes. The wolf warrior who stood in front of him was just his sister, Zoha. The orange-haired she-wolf ran towards him and hugged him and tears ran down her cheeks, wetting Xaver's silver fur.

Zoha: "I missed you so much, Xaver"

Xaver: "I missed you too, Zoha"

Actually Xaver didn't even remember to having a sister a few minutes ago. But he preferred to avoid to telling her that he had forgotten her, fearing that by telling the truth he would have broken her heart.

Shortly afterwards the two siblings broke the hug and exchanged glances. The she-wolf noticed the wounds on her brother's body, suffered during a fight to the death against Thundera, Zoha worried very much about seeing his body full of cuts.

Zoha: " Xaver, you're hurt!"

Xaver : "Yes, but don't worry. I'm fine"

Zoha: "How did you reduce yourself like this?"

Xaver: "I had a fight so intense"

In reality. Before coming to the temple, Aniu had already told at the young she-wolf that Xaver was traveling through time to save his mate, so Zoha already knew the reason for those injuries.

Zoha: "it must have been a very tough opponent to defeat"

Xaver: "yep. But as you can see, I did it"

Zoha: "How was the time travel?"

Xaver: "intense ... I give you a useful advice: avoid entering the whirl temporal on a full stomach"

As they continued to talk each other, Zoha took a wooden jar from her travel bag and opened it, inside the jar was a very thick greenish ointment. Zoha dipped her right paw into the jar to pick up some ointment and covered the wounds with it; Xaver felt a slight burning when the greenish ointment anointed the scratches on his fur.

Xaver: "Zoha, can I know what this oil is?"

Zoha: *giggles* "silly, this is a healing ointment. It is used to heal wounds and heal burns"

The she-wolf explained to Xaver that she had recently learned to create this special ointment using curative plants: for the burns she added some dried chamomile, the centenella was commonly used for bruises and minor wounds, finally the aloe was excellent to cure the more serious cuts and injuries.

Zoha: "All you have to do is add these three herbs to the hot beeswax"

Xaver: "fantastic. And where did you learn?"

Zoha: "in the kingdom of Breezewood. The druids of the forest have taught me to create various healing ointments, in these days they always need an extra pair of paws"

Breezewood, or even called the forest kingdom, is a small city inside a wood. And along with Morrowork are the two northern kingdoms. Both lie in a land that has been the place of numerous battles, which date back a long time before the allied kingdoms and which are still sung by the local bards.

As they continued their conversation. Xaver felt the need to ask to his sister how the situation was to Cyberwolf. It was since he moved to the Earth that he had no more news of his home planet.

Xaver: "How the things going Cyberwolf?"

Zoha: "not very well. After that demon attacked Cyberwolf, the dark wolves invaded Zaunia and Sandland, and unfortunately things continue to get worse; the attacks on the two northern kingdoms become more and more frequent, for now we manage to resist but I fear that it is only a matter of time before the darks come out to conquer even the kingdoms of the forest and the mountains, and in addition the resources start to run low"

Xaver: "For the resources, have you tried to ask for help from the kingdom of Aquaria?"

Much further south from Zaunia was the kingdom of Aquaria. A kingdom of port cities and one of Cyberwolf's greatest sources of resources; the city was mainly concerned with the production of materials and the transport of resources to the other kingdoms; the kingdom sent convoys containing food, materials, weapons and armor to the other kingdoms that required resources.

Unfortunately, after the dark wolves invaded Zaunia, they decided to attack Aquaria and eventually King Demios Atenis stopped transporting resources.

Zoha: "yes. In fact the king always sent convoys northwards, both by land and by sea. But each time the convoys were attacked by the dark ones. Sometimes we managed to recover the bare minimum, but rarely did a convoy reach its destination. Days later Aquaria also suffered attacks and eventually they sent nothing to the north "

Xaver: "this is not absolutely positive"

Zoha: "I also tried to convince the Jarl of Breezewood, Gunnar Thurston, to move beyond the mountains of Morrowork, towards the glacer lands, but you know how the Nordics are: stubborn and too proud to go down to the battlefield. Do you know what he answered me?"

Xaver: "What did he say to you?"

Zoha: "He said that if we escaped it would be cowardly and that by doing so they will dishonor the art of war. What an idiot! He cares only for the tradition and not for the life of his subjects!"

Xaver had his head and ears down with sadness. The Allied kingdoms and its people were in grave danger from the terrible advance of the dark wolves and its task was to protect the allied kingdoms , but he already had his mission to perform on Earth, and he really felt sorry for not being there at protect king the last three kingdoms remained from dark wolves.

Xaver: " Zoha ... I'm so sorry"

Zoha: "for what?"

Xaver: " I should be too CyberWolf to fight by your side but they are on Earth while you and my people are you risking their lives "

But Zoha smiled at him and lovingly rubbed her cheek against his forehead.

Zoha: "You have nothing to apologize for. Aniu told me about what you are doing on Earth, I am so proud to have a brother so brave and with a generous heart, ready to risk his life for his friends too"

Even Xaver smiled to his sister. He also felt really proud to have a sister so sweet and kind. Suddenly Xaver gave his sister a determined look; he told her that when he'll defeated Dark Blade he will return to Cyberwolf to help her in the war against the dark wolves, but to his amazement she refused his help. The reason was that Xaver was not destined to return to the planet Cyberwolf, but to remain on Earth and live together with Aleu.

Xaver: "when Dark Blade is defeated I will immediately return to Cyberwolf to help you"

Zoha: *sigh* "...my brother. I really appreciate your availability. But Cyberwolf doesn't need you"

Xaver: "why?!"

Zoha: "you haven't figured it out yet! you have finally found your place. On Earth, you have find a mate and friends who are waiting for you. I'm not saying you would be useless, but I want you to stay safe"

The silver wolf didn't immediately replied to his sister. Her words were right: Xaver had managed to save Aleu from Thundera, but he still couldn't forget that moment when his mate died between his paws. It was a really terrible feeling, ten times much more painful than death, and he didn't want to give this sad emotion to Aleu and all his friends too.

Xaver: "you're right ... but I don't want to lose you again"

Zoha: "Don't worry about me, Xaver. Maybe things are not going very well at Cyberwolf, but I know that one day we will meet again and ... I would like to meet your mate and the friends you made during your trip"

Xaver: "sure"

At the end. brother and sister began to look at the starry sky of the universe and the immense planets above them as they had a big smile.

All this time the two brothers have grown apart. From the day that Xaver disappeared in the rapids of that river, Zoha believed that she would never see her brother again, instead he was right there, by her side; and this made her heart full of joy.

_**To be continued...**_

**I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and please leave some reviews. And sorry for the long waiting.**


	14. Return to the Earth

_**Chapter 14: return to the Earth**_

**Here I am with another chapter. We are almost at the end of this story, maybe there are sill two or three chapters.**

**By the way I hope you like it and please leave reviews.**

Later Zoha asked Xaver if he would take a walk with her. Obviously the silver wolf accepted, and so the two wolves walked side by side exchanging a few smiles. Zoha had a lot of questions to ask to her brother, she had never been on planet Earth, so she was curious to know how it was to live on the Earth.

Zoha: "Xaver, what is it like to live on Earth?"

Xaver: "Well ... it's not so bad and it's not so different from Cyberwolf. The only difference is that humans are the owners of that planet, and wolves still live in packs"

Zoha: "And did you really interact with a human?"

Xaver: "No, I didn't get the chance. but I've heard that there are good humans and bad humans. Just like us on Cyberwolf"

Zoha: "and at first glance, how did they seem to you?"

Xaver: "I've must say they are very strange creatures that build and create. They also found a way to fly without wings"

Zoha: "well...I still think that we are lucky to not have humans on Cyberwolf"

Meanwhile Tractus and Chronos were watching from above the temple roof the two young wolves laughed among themselves. Chronos was happy to see Xaver and Zoha together again, and every time he looked at them he reminded them of their parents, Solaris and Lunaria: Xaver grew up with his mother's determination while Zoha had her father's courage.

However, the wolf of the space didn't appreciate the way the two wolves grew. Both disrespected the legendary wolves, at that moment he considered them irresponsible and disrespectful.

Chronos: "It's good to see them together again"

Tractus: "And don't you think about how they behaved towards us?"

Chronos: "come on, Tractus. They are just teens"

Tractus: "yes. Teen wolves who don't respect the older ones"

Chronos: "Well...they had their reasons"

Tractus: "How can you be agree with them?"

Chronos: "And you how can you be so blind?! This power made us powerful but also really selfish"

Tractus: "and that's why they must respect us! They are not legendary wolves!"

Chronos: "if it had not been for Xaver and Zoha I'd never opened my eyes and see what I had become! I remind you that they are the grown children of Solaris and Lunaria, perhaps they are young and disrespectful, but they have proven to be wiser than the two of us put together"

Tractus: "I don't care who their parents were or who they are. They will always be inferior to us!"

After saying these bad words, Tractus left quite irritated. The legendary wolf of the time could not to believe what he had said Tractus. Apparently the power of space had really changed him in the worst way, and he was certainly very embittered and disappointed by this behavior, and now he began to wonder why Canava had chosen him as a legendary wolf.

* * *

Meanwhile Zoha and Xaver were still walking quietly, not knowing that the two legendary wolves had a discussion about them. At some point the wolf silver wolf asked to his sister what she had done for so long.

Xaver: "Zoha, when we separated at the river what happened next?"

Zoha: "Well ... when you were dragged by the current I tried to reach you to save you; unfortunately Arawn had blocked my way. To him it didn't matter if I was just a pup, he really wanted to kill me, I don't hide it: in my entire life I have never been so scared. Fortunately the legendary wolf of nature, Vitis, defeated Arawn and rescued me, at the end he took me back to the temple, and I remained within its walls until I became an adult. The legendary wolves believed you were dead, but I was sure you were alive. I came to know of the attack on the allied kingdoms, I wanted to run away at all costs and try to look for you. I knew that Chronos and Tractus would never let me out of the temple; so when I had the chance I headed to CyberWolf, I traveled to all the kingdoms, hoping to find you. Unfortunately the search turned out to be a failure and in the end, with sadness in my heart, I had to give up"

Xaver: "And how did you joined to the Breezewood army?"

Zoha: "Later on. I found myself in the middle of a battle between the soldiers of Breezewood and the dark wolves of the black islands; I don't know why, but I felt the need to help them, and it was then that I decided to help the northern kingdoms in the fight against the darks. The jarl was not so convinced of sending a female into battle, but as soon as he saw my true potential in fight he decided to give me the opportunity to fight for the kingdom, becoming the first she-wolf to join in a Nordic army "

Xaver: "that's great! And how did you know I was here?"

Zoha: "while you were back in time to save your loved one, Aniu appeared in front of me, she told me you were alive and that she would take me to you. She also told me to go to the temple with her and so we teleported here, and I could not believe that the wolf in front of my eyes was really my beloved brother that I tried to search for all this time"

The two wolves embraced again. Suddenly Aniu rushed towards them, was rushing to warn immediately Xaver of what he had just discovered: recently she had been eyeing the position of Dark Blade, and she had discovered that the demon was moving and had already crossed the Earth's atmosphere and soon he would have landed on Alaskan soil to take over the heart of Helixium.

Xaver: "Aniu ... what's wrong?"

_Aniu: "Xaver, you have to return immediately to Earth! Dark Blade is coming"_

Xaver: "When is his arrival expected?"

_Aniu: "I don't know. But judging by the speed in which he moves, I fear that in a few minutes it will already have landed at Nome"_

Xaver: "then there is no time to lose. Teleport me to Earth"

Aniu once again used her spirit to create a portal to Nome. The silver wolf jumped in as soon as the portal opened. Aniu followed him and immediately the portal closed.

Zoha had a strong desire to go to Earth to help her brother in the fight against Dark Blade, but unfortunately she was also fighting to protect the northern kingdoms, and she couldn't abandon them just the moment as they needed to her. The only thing she could do for him was to pray and hope that Xaver can win his battle.

Zoha: "Good luck, Xaver. I will pray every day and every night for you"

* * *

Xaver returned to Nome and the first thing that came to his mind was to know if the time travel had worked, and if that was so. Aleu was still alive and was at the wreck on the beach waiting for him.

The silver wolf ran to the other side of the city; Aniu immediately stopped him reminding him of his mission: to destroy heart of Helixium. Xaver knew very well about his target but he had to see first if his mate was safe and sound.

Aniu: "where are you going, Xaver?"

Xaver: "I have to see Aleu!"

_Aniu: "I understand that Aleu is very important to you, but Dark Blade will be here at any moment, you must be at the tomb before him"_

Xaver: "Please, Aniu. I just want to see if she's okay "

Aniu stopped to think about how much Xaver was down before starting the journey in time, and above all what he had to face to save her; so she decided to let go Xaver while she would stay to observe the position of the destroyer of worlds, which seemed to be the thing that worried her in that moment.

_Aniu: *sigh* " after all, you went back trough the time for her ... okay. Go ahead, but don't take too long"_

Xaver finally arrived at the wreck on the beach. And to his surprise he saw his friends: Balto, Jenna, Saba, Dingo, Niju and now also Blazer; they were all waiting for his return.

As soon as Dingo saw Xaver run towards them, he reported to everyone present about the arrival of the silver wolf and also Aleu, who was inside the boat to heal Kodi's wounds. When she heard Dingo shout that Xaver was back, she quickly headed for the outside of the boat.

She called him by name and the silver wolf turned to her and ran to embrace her. Xaver squeezed her gently against his chest, and Aleu did the same thing. at that moment the two of them were both experiencing a myriad of emotions that were really impossible to describe.

Aleu: "my love. I was afraid you wouldn't come back"

Xaver: "It's okay, sweetheart. Now I'm here"

Everyone was watching the tender hug between Xaver and Aleu. Saba couldn't hold her the emotion and a tear slied down on her face as she smiled at the two wolves.

_Saba's mind: "it's really nice to see Xaver and Aleu together again. I hope that after this bad adventure they will live happily together"_

**To be continued...**


	15. The tomb

_**Chapter 15: the tomb**_

**Hello guys. I am so sorry for the long wating but...I found a job, so I have no more so mutch time to write. But don't worry, I never stop writing. And after one month, I finally finish this chapter.**

**I hope you'll like it and please leave some reviews.**

In the end Xaver had the confirm: the time travel had really brought back Aleu, and in that moment he felt a great joy that he didn't feel for a long time. Xaver didn't want to part with Aleu again, but unfortunately she and her entire family weren't yet safe. He had recently learned that the world destroyer is moving and time was running out. Now the silver wolf had to go to the tomb and destroy the heart of Helixium before Dark Blade arrives on Earth.

Xaver stopped embracing Aleu and took a step back, Aleu was confused at first but when she saw the sad expression on her mate's face she realized that something was wrong. As soon as she asked what the problem was, Xaver took a deep breath and said what was coming.

Aleu: "Is there something wrong, Xaver?"

Xaver: "I'm sorry, Aleu...I have to go. Dark Blade is coming here to take Helixium's heart, if I don't destroy it right away it will be the end"

His mate licked his cheek lovingly and then she gave him a sweet smile; then she told him to be careful and also reminded him of their great project.

Aleu: "return safe and sound, please. We still have to create our family"

The two wolves nuzzled themselves one last time before they parted again. She would stay at the boat with her parents and her brothers waiting for him to return hoping he will succeed in his mission.

Suddenly some lightnings fell from the sky, attracting everyone's attention, and soon other lightning fell. The eyes of Xaver and all his friends were aimed at the gray sky and they could see in the distance a comet that seemed to be heading west, Xaver had already guessed who it was. Aniu appeared before him and told him that now he absolutely had to go to the tomb.

Xaver and Niju were about to leave, but to everyone's surprise, Kodi got off the boat. He also wanted to join Xaver, so he told the silver wolf that he intended to come with him to the grave even though he had not fully recovered from the previous encounter with Thundera. Aniu absolutely didn't want his nephew to fight in those conditions, but now Kodi had already made his decision and there was no way to make him change his mind.

_Aniu: "there is no time to lose, Xaver. Go straight to the grave before Dark Blade "_

Xaver: "yes, Aniu. Come on Niju!"

Kodi: "I come with you"

_Aniu: "Kodi, you can't go with these conditions. It's too dangerous for you"_

Niju: "Aniu is right. Maybe it's better if you stay here"

Kodi: "If that demon is coming here to Nome, I can't stand by and watch. I'll be there by your side, Xaver"

Aniu sighed but still decided to let him go. She felt so proud of her nephew, because after accepting his true warrior wolf nature she was determined to help Xaver in his fight against Dark Blade. A part of her felt worried, but on the other she felt a sense of pride for him.

Meantime. In the distance, another warrior wolf was watching Xaver and his two friends head towards the city center:

Blazer: "where do they think they can go without me?"

* * *

The three warrior wolves ran out of the city. All the humans and dogs of the city were curiously observing the meteor falling in the mountains: some were excited, some applauded, some people exchanged theories, some children asked what that strange light was. Xaver listened to the voices of the humans, but decided to ignore them and focus on his mission.

Arriving outside the city they realized that the meteor was on the point of touching the earthly ground, they wouldn't be able to reach the tomb in time, now continuing to run would not help much, but they couldn't even stop just now.

Xaver then decided to use his wings to recover, perhaps, a few meters. The silver wolf flew as fast as possible but the meteor had already impacted the ground and Dark Blade had officially arrived on Earth; despite this, Xaver decided not to stop. He was convinced that it was probably not yet all lost.

Dark Blade stood up. He had the appearance of a human just over two meters high, but it was not known whether a human or a real demon was present beneath his helmet; his muscular body was protected by a hard armor of obsidian and almost impenetrable steel, with his right hand he wielded his reliable companion of numerous battles: the sword of the dead. A long sword that participated in many wars that saw winners, losers, falling villages and especially the enemies who dared to fight the destroyer of worlds fell like wheat under the scythe.

Dark Blade: "how bad of place did I get?"

Xaver: "in the wrong place!"

Dark Blade heard the fearless voice of the silver wolf. As soon as he turned around to find out who was so brave or so stupid to answer him, he couldn't believe it and Xaver had somehow survived the assault on the allied kingdoms. He remembered well the first time they clashed, and Xaver didn't come out unscathed from that fight and seeing him still able to stand on his paws very much surprised the destroyer of worlds.

Xaver, with great courage and determination, was slowly approaching the world destroyer. After all he had learned and all the enemies he had faced here in Nome, Xaver was no longer the naive and stubborn young wolf of the past, now he has become a warrior wolf with unbreakable audacity.

Dark Blade: "you?! I'm surprised you're still alive after our first fight"

Xaver: "Get out of this planet while you are in time!"

Dark Blade: "Do you really think I go so easily? If you want it, you will have to defeat me first"

Xaver: "fine..."

Dark Blade waved his sword and airwaves charged with dark magic were about to hit Xaver, but with a great leap he managed to avoid them for an attack. The silver wolf created three spheres of astral fire and threw them at the demon, the astral spheres hit the mark but the armor of the world destroyer was too strong to be scratched by such a simple attack, but Xaver had no intention of stop right now, just when they were about to finish this long battle once and for all.

Xaver: "_**diamond sword!**_"

The two rivals crossed the blades of their swords, but Dark Blade pushed him back. The silver wolf tried a hit with his sword, but the demon was able to avoid the attack again and to make a slight cut on the left thigh of the warrior wolf who immediately moved away from the enemy and rose in flight, the warrior wolf created a bigger sphere, charging it with electricity and then he threw it towards the demon.

Xaver: "_**electrosphere!**_"

This time the armor wouldn't save Dark Blade from Xaver's electrosphere. In fact, as soon as the sphere came into contact with the armor, the electricity flowed throughout the metal armor, striking it and burning his skin; the world destroyer fell to his knees as smoke came out of the armor slits. But despite this. Dark Blade was not completely defeated. He extended his right arm and pointed it at Xaver still flying.

Dark Blade: "this time you won't get out of this fight alive"

Red lightning struck from Dark Blade's right hand and was launched right in the direction of the silver wolf. Xaver was not hit in full, but when the lightning struck a tree, it generated a strong explosion that hit Xaver. The wolf fell ten meters and hit the ground hard. The destroyer of worlds was approaching menacingly holding his sword. Xaver tried to get up, but suffered damage due to the fall; the silver wolf tried desperately to get away, suddenly Dark Blade stepped on his right front leg making him scream in pain. Dark Blade was now ready to give him the final blow.

Dark Blade: "I knew that as soon as I arrived on this planet I would encounter obstacles. Apparently to take the heart of Helixium I'll have to kill you force "

Xaver: "... last warning, Dark Blade. You can still leave...before... being destroyed"

Dark Blade: *laugh* "destroy me?! You and who else?"

Xaver: "... my friends"

Blazer: " _**magnetic bomb ! **_"

A sphere charged with magnetic energy clung to the Dark Blade armor breastplate and after three seconds it exploded. The explosion did not damage the demon but only made him back away, allowing Xaver to get up, and was surprised to see Blazer in front of him. It seemed that Blazer had decided to join the battle too.

Kodi: "_**incendiary darts!**_"

Niju: "_**infernal spheres!**_"

Kodi and Niju arrived soon after, the two launched their attacks at the same time , and both went to the mark: Dark Blade suffered violent blows behind his back from the three infernal spheres of Niju and the armor of the world destroyer was engulfed in flames of the incendiary darts of Kodi.

Both warrior wolves stood beside Xaver ready to face the world destroyer together.

Niju: "not bad for an half-breed"

Kodi: "Thank you...I guess"

Unfortunately these last two spells were not enough to stop Dark Blade. The demon even laughed at seeing those four warrior wolves convinced that they were enough to counter the incredible force of the world destroyer.

To everyone's surprise, Blazer took a step towards the demon. He had made the decision to keep Dark Blade occupied while the rest of the group would open the grave.

Xaver: "Blazer, what are you doing ?!"

Blazer: "you go ahead, I'll face it"

Blazer replied very coldly . All his friends were very shocked by what he had said . Kodi tried in vain to convince Blazer to fight together, but the warrior wolf refused his help, now he didn't care about how dangerous it was to face the world destroyer alone.

Xaver: "Blazer, you can't fight it alone"

Blazer: "I don't care. I have to make him pay for what he did "

Kodi: "at least let us fight by your side"

Blazer: "this is something I have to solve alone"

Kodi: "but he will kill you"

Blazer: "maybe, but I won't die without fighting first"

Kodi: "I won't let you put your own life at risk!"

Blazer: "I knew you wouldn't agree. _**Igniting barrier!**_"

Kodi shouted. He tried to get close to his ally, but Blazer activated his igniting barrier to prevent him from getting close to him: the igniting barrier is a defensive spell that creates a barrier that, in addition to protecting, causes burn damage to anyone who tries to scratch it with an attack physical. Kodi was about to go against the barrier but luckily Niju managed to stop Kodi just before he could burn himself.

Kodi obviously didn't want to lose a friend, and he was not at all happy that Xaver and Niju decided to leave Blazer to fight alone, but in the end he, even if reluctantly, accepted Blazer's decision.

Kodi: "What are you doing?! We can't leave him here!"

Xaver: "I'm sorry Kodi. We want to help him too, but this time you have to let him do it"

Kodi: " but..."

Xaver: "Blazer has the intention to resolve the situation once and for all. Because of Dark Blade, he suffered atrocities that you can't even imagine, and he will not stop until he has defeated him"

Kodi: "but Dark Blade could kill him"

Xaver: "I know...but we have to trust him"

The three warrior wolves went to open the tomb, while Blazer would remain to face Dark Blade; the warrior wolf absolutely wanted to make him pay for what Dark Blade had put him through, and above all for having influenced his sister's mind by making her his worst enemy.

Dark Blade "Blazer, now you are by their side! Stupid traitor"

Blazer: "I was only an object for you, I prefer to die than to be your ally"

Dark Blade: "then I'll settle you"

Blazer: "_**fiery sword!**_"

Blazer turned his right paw into the fiery sword and jumped against the demon with the intent of hitting his face. The attack went to sign and Dark Blade staggered giving him the chance to launch two more shots; Blazer's attacks were so powerful that they created grooves on Dark Blade's armor.

The demon tried to hit the wolf warrior with a vertical blow, but Blazers managed to intercept the attack, made him drop the sword hitting with a jab precise hand of the demon. Now Dark Blade was unarmed against a really aggressive Blazer and ready to unleash all his fury; Blazer made a very high jump and found himself about six meters above him.

Blazer: "I will destroy you, Dark Blade. _**Burning wave!**_"

He waved his sword horizontally and a pair of fiery waves struck him, referring to the maturing and the ground under the feet of the demon. Dark Blade seemed to be in great difficulty and Blazer had by now the victory among the zamp and, it was enough for him only to give him the final blow with the sword; strangely, the Dark Blade weapon was starting to vibrate as if it was enchanted.

Blazer: "it's over for you!"

Dark Blade: "do you think so?!"

The sword of Dark Blade rose from the ground and the great sharp blade was pointed right at the warrior wolf, suddenly the sword rushed as if by magic to great speed towards Blazer.

The warrior wolf did not expect the sword of Dark Blade to have a life of its own, in reality, it was not the sword to be enchanted, but Dark Blade possessed the ability to control dark magic using other dark magic.

Blazer tried to avoid the sword trajectory, but he couldn't move in time, and consequently the blade pierced his belly. the poor Blazer had about fourteen inches of the blade coming out of his back, his stomach and liver were cut off causing him a fatal bleeding. The body of Blazer fell to the ground and immediately a large puddle of blood was forming beneath him. With the last remaining strength he tried desperately to get away, crawling on the ground, leaving a crimson trail behind him; Dark Blade reached him and grabbed his sword, pulling it out of Blazer's body, now lifeless.

* * *

In the meantime. Kodi, Xaver and Niju had already gone down the underground aisle that led to the entrance to the tomb, without knowing what was happening outside the cave.

The three wolves continued until they reached the door, protected by an ancient spell of dark magic, so powerful that it was impossible for a warrior wolf to neutralize that kind of shield...but not for a dark wolf. Xaver, thanks to the mysterious book, had discovered that dark magic can be controlled by other dark magic, and Niju was just the right wolf to deactivate the defense spell that blocked their passage. The dark wolf had never tried to control other dark magic outside of his inner energy, which made it a little insecure, but if they didn't open the tomb before Dark Blade, things could have been very bad, so it was absolutely not the time to doubt.

Xaver: "it's your moment, Niju. you must destroy that shield with your energy"

Niju: "honestly, I never tried to control other dark magic; but I can try"

Niju closed his eyes and concentrated part of his inner energy against the barrier. his body was releasing small arrows, becoming more intense every second; and when the arrows became abbas importance charges Xaver and Kodi stepped back to avoid being hit by the energy of the dark wolf. Suddenly Niju released his energy againts the shield and in a few seconds the barrier of the door dissolved, now that the spell was finally broken nothing could hinder the three wolves from opening the tomb, where inside it there was the heart of Helixium; they could hear it beating even on the other side of the door.

_**To be continued...**_


	16. Face to face

_**Chapter 16: face to face**_

Kodi: "_**flame claws!**_"

After Niju broke the spell brings defense, Kodi used his flame claws to open the door, since the strong incandescence of his claws would have no problem to destroy a simple door of obsidian. in fact with two precise strokes, he cut the door into three parts thus opening the access to the tomb.

Xaver finally entered the grave and went down a staircase where he led even lower while his friends followed him. Almost halfway up the staircase, the three wolves saw black roots that penetrated some stairs and there were roots on the walls too, which made everything a little disturbing. Xaver, Kodi and Niju came down the stairs completely and saw it...Helixium's heart was resting on a pedestal, it was made of obsidian and purple veins, and it beat as if it was alive and it was from the heart that those strange roots that covered the whole grave began. The roots were used to keep the heart alive, absorbing the energy from the Earth. And after so many centuries, the roots did nothing at all but grow, so that they could feed even more on the energy of the planet.

Kodi: "So this is the heart of Helixium"

Xaver: "let's not waste any more time. We have the opportunity to destroy the heart"

At that moment they heard footsteps very close from their position. The three wolves turned and saw Dark Blade approach to them. Xaver hoped so much to see his ally, Blazer, and when Xaver saw the blood present on the Dark Blade's sword, it was clear that unfortunately Blazer had not emerged victorious from the clash. Kodi and Niju positioned themselves in front of Xaver to keep busy the destroyer of worlds so that Xaver had enough time to destroy the Helixium's heart.

Niju: "destroy the heart, Xaver!"

The silver wolf ran towards the heart while Kodi and Niju jumped against Dark Blade, the demon, however, managed to control the dark energy present in the roots and hurled them against the two warrior wolves; Kodi used his flame claws to counter the roots that were attacking and even Niju was doing the same thing using the dark claws, when the husky was close enough to strike a blow to the demon, a root sprang unexpectedly from the ground hit him painfully on the right side. Kodi was thrown against the wall violently where severely beat his head and fainted, plus the root compress his rib cage, imprisoning him; Niju tried to help him but because of this distracting moment, he was hit and blocked by a root on the wall too.

Xaver saw his friends being trapped as Dark Blade approached Xaver threateningly; the silver wolf turned his right paw into the diamond sword and pointed the sharp blade against the heart, snarling and warning the demon not to come any further, otherwise he would have destroyed Helixium's heart with the sword , but strangely Dark Blade seemed to ignore Xaver's words. In fact, he even told him to hit the heart with all his might.

Xaver: "stay back! Or I reduce the heart to a thousand pieces!"

Dark Blade: "well then ... destroy it, hit it with all the strength you have!"

Xaver: "you leave me no other choice!"

The silver wolf waved his diamond sword in horizontal he hit the heart of Helixium with a violent blow, but the heart doesn't destroyed to pieces as Xaver hoped. Helixium's heart emitted a strong shock wave that blew Xaver away; he didn't know it but his heart was protected by a second spell that allowed him to be touched only by negative energy and to reject anything other than dark.

The world destroyer continued on his way. Xaver recovered quickly and saw Dark Blade getting closer to the heart, the silver wolf tried to attack him but the roots blocked his hind legs and wrapped it around his neck starting to tighten, blocking the airway.

With all three wolf warriors out of action. Now nothing could hinder Dark Blade in bringing the god of destruction back to life and he had already reached out to grab Helixium's heart. However Niju didn't seem to be willing to surrender, he was trying with all his strength to free himself from the root that kept him blocked, unfortunately he couldn't move his front legs to cut the root with his claws; so he had to find another way to free himself.

The dark wolf had in mind to try to control the negative energy present in the root. His concentration was at the maximum but it seemed to be much more difficult than when he had to deactivate the barrier, it was almost as if the root was trying to resist Niju's control. The dark wolf felt that the root was starting to give way so that he could move his legs, but it still wasn't enough. With one last effort he managed to have full control of the root, freeing himself completely, however, Dark Blade now had Helixium's heart in his hands. But despite this, he continued to believe that it was not all lost yet.

_Niju's mind: "I have to stop him"_

Niju activated his dark claws and made a long leap, finding himself close enough to the heart and Dark Blade; the demon hadn't noticed that Niju had freed himself and that he had targeted the artifact that was in his hands.

The dark wolf promptly waved his paw horizontally, cutting Helixium's heart with his claws. The ancient artifact crumbled into many pieces of black glass that fell from the hands of the world destroyer; immediately the roots that imprisoned Xaver and Kodi dissolved in the air, the silver wolf began to breathe again, shortly afterwards he went to Kodi to see if he was injured but fortunately the husky was fine and he was still able to get up despite the previous blow to the head.

* * *

Dark Blade fell to his knees desperately. His only chance to bring the god of destruction back to life and conquer the universe was gone in a second. Kodi, Xaver and Niju had managed to destroy the heart of Helixium, thus avoiding a disaster of apocalyptic magnitudes, however, until Dark Blade was still on earth, no one was safe.

Dark Blade: "you have destroyed the heart of Helixium. You all will pay for it!"

Xaver: "it's over, Dark Blade. Your plan has failed"

Dark Blade immediately stood up and pointed his sword at the silver wolf, but Xaver wasn't afraid of the world destroyer, he has trust on his ablities and now that Helixium's heart has been destroyed, he hadn't any doubt, he could beat Dark Blade.

Dark Blade: "but I'm still standing. If Helixium will not conquer all the planets in the universe ... then I will personally do it"

Xaver: "I will do everything to prevent you"

Dark Blade: "well then. I challenge you in a fight to the death! The outcome of this clash will decide the fate of this universe ... I will wait for you on top of this hill"

The world destroyer turned and left the grave, leaving Xaver alone with his two allies. It did not take long to make a decision because he already knew what he had to do , although Kodi and Niju were not totally agree with his choice.

Xaver: "guys…I'll go"

Kodi: "Do you really want to go face him?!"

Xaver: "I know it's dangerous, but I have to do it"

Niju: "Xaver, why do you want to risk your life? Aleu will be very worried about you, think of her"

Xaver: "It's for her that I'm risking my life!"

Before go to face Dark Blade, the silver wolf had to do one last thing: Xaver came out of the grave and immediately returned to Nome, along with Kodi and Niju, to report to his mate what he was about to do. Xaver got on the wreck and joined to Aleu and her family; the she-wolf was convinced that it was all over now, but as soon as Xaver told her that he had to fight against Dark Blade alone her joy disappeared.

Aleu: "Xaver you are back. Did you destroy the heart?"

Xaver: "yes ..."

Balto : "so it's over. We're safe now, right?"

Xaver: "not exactly ..."

Balto : "what do you mean?"

Xaver: "Despite having destroyed the heart of Helixium, Dark Blade has no intention of giving up. I will have to fight him ... but I have to do this alone"

Aleu felt the tears form on her eyes, she didn't want separate forever from Xaver, but he could no longer hold back. The young she-wolf rested her forehead against Xaver's chest and started sobbing.

Aleu: "Xaver, please don't go"

Xaver: " I'm sorry, Aleu. I knew that sooner or later this had to happen"

Aleu: "I don't want to lose you. You are…"

She couldn't even finish the phrase that immediately the silver wolves gave an affectionate kiss to Aleu and hugged her to give her more security.

Xaver: "I'll be back, Aleu. I promise you ... I've never broken a promise in my whole life, and I'm not going to broke it even now"

After taking one last look, the two wolves separated. Xaver got off the wreck and activated his wings ready to fly to the final battle, but before he could leave he told Kodi and Niju to stay to the boat and protect Aleu.

Xaver: "you stay here. You have to protect Aleu and the others"

Niju: "but Xaver, and if I don't come back?"

Xaver: "if I will not make it ... you will take care of Aleu"

Niju: "good luck my friend. I hope you return healthy and triumphant"

* * *

The warrior wolf was ready to face the world destroyer in a duel to the death, where only one of them will triumph. Dark Blade was right in front of Xaver, ready to start the fight.

Dark Blade: "so that's how it will end"

Xaver: "This is how it has to end! _**Diamond sword!**_"

With a powerful cry of boldness, Xaver summoned his diamond sword approached dangerously to the enemy, he tried to hit him but Dark Blade avoided the blow with great agility despite the heavy armor. However, even after the first failed attack, Xaver continued to attack but the world destroyer managed to defend himself. After, the warrior wolf attacked another time, Dark Blade blocked the Xaver sword in his hand left and launched a powerful kick to the chest of the wolf, making him miss the breath for a second. The demon tried to strike a mortal blow with a sword of souls, but Xaver moved nimbly just in time, avoiding the blow, and he counterattacked spinning the sword scarring the armor's breastplate of Dark Blade, reaching even to hurt him.

From the wound of the destroyer of worlds a black liquid came out, probably that was his blood and with that unusual color Dark Blade could not be a normal creature.

Dark Blade : "damn you. I will make you pay!"

Xaver: "we'll see it! _**Sonic boom! **_"

This time it was Dark Blade that attacked , but it occurred to Xaver to use the diamond sword as a rod, he stuck the tip of the sword in the ground and gave himself a strong push, consequently he placed his left paw against the demon's chest, releasing a blow sonico that made him jump backwards. The destroyer of worlds, however, did not give up, he tried to launch another attack with the sword. But Xaver avoided the blow and struck with the diamond sword on the face of Dark Blade, leaving him without a helmet.

The true identity of the mighty destroyer has finally been revealed: his face was that of a human, but his eyes gave off a purple light, so under that helmet was hiding a real demon of the darkness.

Xaver: "_**comet!**_"

However, the silver wolf didn't stop to attacking , quickly he turned into an astral fireball and he swooped down to the demon, hitting him in the back. After that he stood before the worlds destroyer. The two rivals crossed the blades of their swords, Xaver blocked the first and second blows and in the third blow the demon blade made a long cut on Xaver's neck, but it wasn't a fatal injury; Dark Blade attempted the deadly blow again but Xaver defended himself performing a horizontal movement. Not only he managed to protect himself from another attack by Dark Blade; but with the powerfull blow, Xaver broke the sword of souls, at the end his diamond sword also managed to sank inside the armor of the demon, also penetrating his chest. The destroyer fell seriously injured on his knees; Xaver seemed to have the victory already on his side ... but it was going to happen something that would change the fate of the battle.

In the meantime, at the wreck on beach. All were waiting impatiently and worried about Xaver's return, Aleu was obviously the most agitated of all. Despite the great distance between the town and the hill, Aniu was still able to sense the energy of Xaver and Dark Blade and as soon as she felt the energy of the world destroyer reduce to a minimum she understood that Xaver had managed to defeat Dark Blade and the first thing what he did was to report the good news to his son and grandchildren. Kodi and Niju rejoiced happily as Aleu heaved a sigh of relief believing that the worst had passed. But the joy didn't last long; immediately the expression on Aniu's face changed, she seemed to be frightened when she felt another energy coming from inside the tomb, and she was afraid of knowing what it was going to happend.

Balto: "mom, what's going on?"

Aniu: "it's not over yet..."

_**To be continued…**_

**Hello guys. Sorry for the long waiting, but for this chapter I gave all of me…the next chapter will be the final and is already in progress.**


End file.
